


Love In Langley

by greywilde



Category: Notting Hill (1999), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a HEA, Brief Kaydel/Snap, But there’s a little ride on the Ben Solo pain train first, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, It gets better I promise, Mention of Pregnancy in last chapter, Mentioned Damerey fake relationship, Mentioned past Ben/Bazine relationship, Misunderstandings, Notting Hill AU, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Romance, See Final Chapter Endnotes for Additional Pairing, Smut, Some angst, Weddings and Babies in Epilogue, a little more angst, actual finnpoe relationship, celebrity, small town, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywilde/pseuds/greywilde
Summary: Ben Solo left his upper class big city lifestyle behind, finding friendship and happiness in the small island town of Langley, Washington. Everything changes when he bumps into Rey Jackson, one of Hollywood's hottest actresses.A Reylo Modern AU inspired by the movie Notting Hill ❤️
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 150
Kudos: 324
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange, ReylOlds





	1. The Face I Can't Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentfleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentfleur/gifts).



> Written for the Reylo Readers and Writers "Let's Go To The Movies" exchange! I've completely written the story, it will be eight chapters and I'll be updating (roughly) once a week. 
> 
> This fic is a gift for silentfleur, who provided the prompt! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

  
“Miss Jackson! Over here!”

“Rey, turn to the left and give us a smile!”

“Who are you wearing tonight, Miss Jackson?”

 _Five more minutes,_ she tells herself as she moves her hand to the other hip, jutting it outwards and flashing another grin at the gallery of photographers.

Another barrage of bright light flashes at her from all sides.

“Where is Mr. Dameron tonight, Miss Jackson?” A journalist shouts.

She doesn’t answer. Poe Dameron, her on-and-off boyfriend, who isn’t _really_ her boyfriend but a publicity stunt that their agents crafted two years prior, is likely tucked away in a hotel somewhere with his actual partner, her childhood friend and upcoming co-star, Finn Storm.

“We’re ready to move on now, Rey.” Her shoulders drop slightly in relief as her friend and assistant, Jessika Pava, appears at her side and gently touches her arm.

“Thank god, I feel like my face is broken,” she sighs. With one final wave towards the press, she turns and follows Jess into the theater.

“You’re almost done, Rey, and then tomorrow it’s off to Washington,” Jess reminds her as they disappear down a side corridor, passing a security guard who acknowledges them with a single nod.

At twenty-four, Rey Jackson is the latest darling of Hollywood. Her resume boasts an impressive seven major motion pictures in the five years since she landed her breakout role at the tender age of nineteen, a mere three months after flying over from England with her best friend Finn and a single backpack full of belongings.

It’s been a whirlwind of filming, photoshoots, press conferences, premieres, magazine interviews, and TV show appearances since then.

Tonight, it’s the Los Angeles premiere for her latest film, a romantic comedy where she plays a young woman who has always been the bridesmaid and never the bride. Tomorrow it’s an early morning flight up the west coast to Seattle to begin filming a mystery thriller on a small island north of the city.

At least there she’ll be away from the intense scrutiny of Hollywood. The smaller indie film is a departure from her usual rom coms and superhero franchise movies, and for the first time, Finn will be starring alongside her.

****

“I’m taking my lunch to go walk Kylo,” Ben announces as he emerges from the back room of his small shop.

His employee, and best friend, Rose Tico-Hux, nods and waves. “I have everything covered here, give Kylo a good scratch behind the ears for me,” she smiles.

He nods his head and exits the store, heading along First Street past the familiar shops and restaurants that line the main road through town. His hands are tucked firmly into his pockets as he looks down at the sidewalk, briskly walking the familiar route between his work and home. The crisp March air whips at his forehead, blowing his hair in every direction.

After resigning from his high-paying tech job in Seattle, it had been an impulsive decision to escape to the family vacation home in the small city of Langley on Whidbey Island. He had intended for his visit to be brief - a couple of weeks, maybe a month at most. Enough time to clear his head and figure out what he wanted to do from there.

Three years later, Langley is still home. He lives in a small house two blocks from where he owns a comic book and record shop. He’s made new friends, acquired a roommate, and adopted Kylo – an overeager but loving German Shepherd.

While vastly different from the upper-class lifestyle he’d been accustomed to, Ben Solo was, for once in his life, happy.

He’s halfway to his home when he runs into something, or rather, _someone_ runs into him. Someone who is a good head shorter and is currently cussing him out in a British accent. As he pauses to take in what had just happened, he realizes that the front of his shirt is colder - and decidedly more damp - than it had been a moment earlier.

Glancing down, he meets the furious gaze of a beautiful brunette with striking hazel eyes and a dusting of freckles across her nose. She’s holding an empty plastic cup, the contents of which are currently decorating some of his shirt and all of hers. The bright pink of the smoothie, _strawberry-banana,_ he assumes based on the familiar scents, stands out in stark contrast from the white of her top. 

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Ben stumbles over his words. “Can I get you anything? Wait, that’s silly, I don’t have anything here, but I live just a block and a half from here, and you can come to my house and clean up. I promise I’m not weird, usually, I don’t think - I’ve never exactly invited a stranger over to tidy up after knocking a drink on them though. I was going home to walk my dog on my lunch break -”

She holds up her hand to stop him with a bemused look on her face. “I accept your apology, and the offer to tidy up at your house.” 

He stares at her for a moment, there’s something familiar about her now that he’s had the chance to grab a second look. “Oh, well, that’s great, it’s just this way.”

They walk in silence at first, Ben makes a conscious effort not to rush, letting her keep in step with him.

“Are you visiting someone in town?” He asks after a moment.

Her body slightly tenses at first and he notices the brief flicker of hesitation that plays across her features before she relaxes a bit.

“I guess you could say that I’m here for work,” she finally answers, but then quickly changes the subject, “You mentioned you were on your lunch break?”

“I am,” he confirms. “I own a record and comic book shop just up the street. We sell other little odds and ends too, it’s a bit of a novelty store of sorts.”

“I’ve heard records are becoming more popular again,” she comments with a shrug. 

“Some would say that, yes.” He turns slightly towards her, his hand extended. “I’m Ben, by the way, Ben Solo.” 

The woman grabs his hand with one of her own and gives him a firm shake. “Rey Jackson,” she replies - regarding him curiously as though she’s expecting a reaction.

He doesn’t give her one. The name sounds familiar, but he can’t place it. He ignores his curiosity and smiles at her. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Rey.”

Kylo is eagerly waiting by the door when they arrive at the small house that Ben shares with his roommate Snap Wexley. The kitchen is still tidy from when he’d left this morning, and he doesn’t hear the usual profanity-laden rants that accompany Snap’s video gaming.

“I probably should have mentioned that I have a roommate, but fortunately for both of us, he’s still asleep,” Ben explains as he leads Rey into the living area.

“But not this guy, hello there!” Rey says to Kylo as she leans down to shower him with attention. Ben grins to himself, making a mental note to tell Rose that Kylo did indeed get his ears scratched after all.

“Umm, the bathroom is down the hall that way. I can give you a clean shirt if you need one,” he says after a moment. 

Rey gives Kylo one last pat on the head. “A clean shirt would be great, thank you.” 

He nods and disappears into his bedroom for a moment, returning with a plain black tee. It will completely swallow her, but it’s better than nothing. She takes the shirt with a murmur of thanks and heads in the direction of the bathroom.

Moments later she emerges, the black shirt is tucked into her pants, but still hangs loosely on her frame. The smoothie soaked top she’d been wearing is balled up in her hand. 

“Let me get you a bag to put that in,” Ben motions for her to follow him into the kitchen and grabs a reusable shopping bag from the stash in the pantry. “Here, this will make it easier to carry around, and it can double as a souvenir from your time here.”

He watches as she reads the _Langley Art Fest 2018_ printed on the side with a smile. “It’s the best souvenir I’ve gotten so far,” she says with a grin.

“I need to take Kylo out for a bit, but I’d be happy - we’d be happy - to escort you back to where you need to be. I’m sure your boyfriend or husband or whoever you’re with must be worried by now,” he offers. 

She shrugs in response. “No boyfriend, or husband. Just friends and they knew I wanted to wander about myself today.”

“Would you like to come on our walk with us?” he asks as he grabs Kylo’s leash from the wall and calls the dog over to attach it to his collar.

Rey glances down at Kylo whose tongue is now happily lolling out the side of his mouth and nods her head. “Sure, I’d love to.”

Ben lets out a sigh, a wide smile spreading across his face. “That’s good. Kylo is very happy.” 

The sound of her following laughter makes him blush.

They are almost out the door when Snap comes stumbling into the kitchen, his brown hair sticking up in every direction. He’s shirtless and the faded plaid pajama pants he wears are sitting precariously low on his hips. Ben winces and crosses his fingers that he’s too out of it to notice their guest.

“Morning,” Snap mumbles as he opens the fridge and pulls out a can of Monster. “Aren’t you working today?”

“I’m walking Kylo on my lunch break,” Ben replies.

Snap pauses to open the can and takes a large swig, followed by a loud burp. “Oh right, I forgot you did that.”

He turns away from them and Ben hears Rey stifle a giggle beside him. Following her gaze, he slaps his hand to his forehead at the sight of his roommate’s half-exposed ass.

“I’m so sorry,” he hisses at her. “We should head out, I promise there’s much better scenery around here.”

Snap takes that opportunity to turn back around, his eyes falling on Rey. “Oh shit, I didn’t know we had company. You live in town right? I’ve seen you before.”

“I’m uh -” Rey starts but Ben interrupts her.

“Yeah, she works at the art gallery, we’ve got to get back soon.”

They’re outside before Rey has a chance to react and then she bursts into laughter.

“ _That’s_ your roommate?”

“Roommate, and coworker if you’d believe it,” Ben answers. “He shows up on time, usually, and pays the rent, the rest of his personality, however…”

“Ah, got it,” she replies before giving him a teasing smirk. “So what do I do at this art gallery?” 

He groans. “God. I’m so sorry about that. He thinks he’s some sort of a Casanova and I didn’t want you to be the next victim of Snap Wexley’s subpar flirting attempts. I know for a fact that he’s never set foot in the art gallery, and likely never will.”

Her smile widens as she looks up at him. “Well, I appreciate your consideration.”

He leads her back into town, pointing out various shops and landmarks along the way. It’s been slow that week, the early spring season isn’t the peak of tourism and the weekdays are especially calm. 

“Can you show me inside?” Rey asks they pass by the front of his store, curiously observing the small blue building.

“Oh, of course, I didn’t think you’d be interested. It’s mostly nerdy stuff,” Ben replies. “Kylo can hang out in the back, my coworker will be thrilled to spoil him.”

They enter through the glass-paned front door, the soft tinkle of a bell indicating their arrival. 

“You’re back early!” Rose calls out as she pops up from behind the counter, her eyes widening as she notices Rey. “And you’re with Rey Jackson, what the fuck?!” Her hand slams over her mouth in horror. “Shit! Sorry! But seriously, _what?_ ”

Ben looks between Rey and Rose; Rose’s eyes are still as wide as saucers and Rey is biting her lower lip and looking at the ground.

“You know Rose?” he asks her.

“No -” Rey begins quietly. “Listen, I should probably get going. Thank you so much for the shirt and for showing me around. It was very nice to meet you.”

She turns around and is back out the door before either Ben or Rose can speak again.

“Obviously she doesn’t know me, Ben, that’s Rey Jackson. Rey, Hollywood’s hottest star, Jackson. She plays Kira, _The Scavenger_ , in the Space Avengers franchise!” Rose is practically yelling by the time she finishes. 

The realization hits Ben like a train. No wonder she’d looked so familiar, she was only one of the biggest celebrities at the moment. A hot celebrity who he’d run into, dumped a drink on, brought back to his home, given a shirt to, and shown around town while he walked his dog. 

No big deal.

“Hold onto Kylo for a moment, please.” Ben hands the leash to Rose and darts out of the store. Looking left and then right, he spots Rey halfway down the block and runs after her.

She stops as soon as she hears him calling her name, a curious expression on her face. “Can I help you?” she asks once he reaches her.

“I just wanted to apologize for not recognizing you and for dragging you all over town, I’m sure you value your privacy. You have my promise that I won’t mention anything about this and Rose won’t either. Kylo can’t talk but I’ll make sure he doesn’t start the howl from _101_ _Dalmatians_ to alert the other dogs on the island.”

Rey is laughing by the time he finishes. “It’s alright Ben, I wouldn’t have agreed to any of it if I didn’t want to.”

“Oh,” he replies, his shoulders slumping in relief. “Right. Of course.”

“I appreciate everything you did for me this afternoon,” she adds after a moment.

“It was nothing, I’m the reason you ended up covered in a smoothie,” he shrugs. “I owe you a new one of those by the way, will you still be here tomorrow?”

“Unfortunately, no, we head over to the other side of the island to film around Camp Ebey for a few weeks, and then it’s up to Vancouver BC after that,” Rey explains. “I’m around tonight though.”

“Would you like to have din- oh _shit_ , Kaydel’s party” he groans. “I wanted to ask you to dinner, but it’s my little sister, well not really my little sister, but she's like a little sister. Anyway, it’s her birthday tonight and we’re having a party at my family’s cabin just outside of town.”

“I’d love to come with you if you’d like.” 

Ben looks at her for a moment, unsure if he'd heard her correctly. “You want to come with me?” 

Rey gives him a small grin. “Sure, why not. Will Rose be there? She seems nice.” 

“Uh...yeah, Rose, and her husband Armie, Kaydel, obviously, her friend Jannah, Jannah’s dad, my parents -“ he pauses and gives her another incredulous look. “Are you sure? I can’t guarantee that they won’t be…a lot.”

“I can handle it. I’d like to spend more time with you and it will be nice to experience a normal family birthday party,” she admits. 

He lets out a snort. “Normal does not go with my family, sweetheart.” 

She blushes at the pet name. “I wouldn’t know what a normal family looks like anyway,” she adds quietly.

Ben sobers quickly, regarding her with a serious expression. 

“Well, normal or not, I’m sure you’ll be more than welcome to join us,” Ben offers. “We’re closing the shop early tonight if you want to meet me there around five-thirty?” 

“I’ll try and make it,” Rey promises. “I should go back and check-in with my assistant to make sure everything is still clear for tonight, and change - as comfortable as your shirt is, it’s not exactly my style.” Her tone is teasing as she pulls at the oversized shirt. 

“I should go rescue Kylo from Rose before she feeds him the entire stash of treats that I keep in the back office and get him home,” Ben adds.

They walk together towards his shop. Ben gives Rey his cell phone number if she needs to reach him, and they say goodbye once again.

“I need details. Now.” Rose is around the counter and in his face as soon as he enters the store. “Rey Jackson was just in our shop, and then you go chasing after her, and I’m _so_ lost here,” she sputters, her hands wildly gesturing in the air around her head.

Ben chuckles and looks around the shop. It’s empty, as is usually the case on slow afternoons during the off-season. Rose clears her throat and gives him a demanding look.

“I ran into her - literally - when I was on my way home to walk Kylo,” he begins, pausing briefly and glancing behind the front counter. “Where is Kylo?”

“In the back with one of his chew toys, he’s fine, you keep talking,” Rose waves her hand dismissively.

Ben begins to walk towards the backroom, motioning for Rose to follow before he continues to talk. “I knocked her smoothie down the front of her shirt and offered to let her come back to my house to clean up and then invited her to walk around with Kylo and me after.”

Rose looks over at him with an expression of disbelief. “You just up and asked Rey Jackson to your house?” 

”Ididntrecognizeher,” he quietly mumbles in response. 

“I’m sorry, come again, did you just admit to not recognizing one of the most popular actresses in Hollywood right now?” Rose groans. “Ben Solo, _only_ you.”

“Keeping up with celebrities is your thing,” Ben says as they reach the backroom to find Kylo laid out on the dog bed tucked in the corner, happily chewing on a blue rubber toy.

“No, I’m pretty sure that’s Kaydel’s thing,” she huffs in protest. 

Kaydel. _Kaydel’s party_. The party he’d just invited Rey to attend. Knowing his younger sister, she’ll be just short of apoplectic later. Ben begins to regret his rash decision to invite Rey and a look of concern crosses over his face.

“I invited her to Kaydel’s party tonight,” he confesses.

If there was a world record for the number of times that one person could look shocked in one day, Rose Tico-Hux would be in the running. 

“You’re not serious. She didn’t agree to come did she?” Rose continues to stare at him in disbelief. 

He shrugs. “She said yes.”

“Holy shit. Kaydel is going to _die_. Are you going to warn her?”

“Should I?” Ben asks, noting the mischievous look in Rose’s eyes. “You don’t think I should, do you.”

Rose shakes her head. “Nope.”

Ben lets out a breath of air and nods. “I should probably get Kylo back home, do you mind holding down the shop a bit longer?” 

“Not at all,” Rose assures him. “As long as Armie and I show up before Kaydel tonight if I miss her reaction to this our friendship is over, Solo.” 

He rolls his eyes at her teasing threat as he crosses the room and bends down to clip Kylo’s leash back to his collar.

“I’ll be back in fifteen.”

Snap is already deep into a video game when Ben returns to the house with Kylo. When he isn’t working at the shop with Ben and Rose, or delivering Pizza as his second job, he’s yelling at the television in the upstairs loft area with a headset on and a pile of junk food wrappers nearby.

“Hey, are you coming to Kaydel’s party tonight?” Ben asks after getting the other man’s attention. 

Snap gives him a confused look and shrugs. “I dunno, I forgot that was happening. My team has a big raid planned for later so it’s probably a no, my dude.”

“Forget I mentioned it,” Ben sighs. “Don’t forget you’re opening the store tomorrow though,”

“Yeah, yeah. Ten o’clock.” Snap pushes his headset back on his head. “If you don’t mind, I need to get back to this. I’m so close to beating my overall kill percentage, it’s going to be epic!”

Ben retreats down the stairs and checks to make sure Kylo’s food and water dishes are full. Clearing a few dirty dishes and wrappers left by Snap on the table, he looks around the room one last time and heads back out the door.

His phone buzzes on his way back to the shop. Pulling the device from his pocket, he furrows his brow at the unknown number on the screen. With a swipe, he opens the app, a smile spreads across his face as he reads the waiting message. 

**(323) 487-2135: Hi Ben, this is Rey. My schedule is clear tonight, so I’ll be able to join you at the party, are we still on to meet at 5:30 at your store?**

He pauses for a moment to save her contact info and types out a response. 

_Ben: Hello. Yes, that’s still the plan. I’ll see you then._

**Rey: What does your little sister (I’m sorry I forgot her name) like?**

_Ben: It’s Kaydel, and you really don’t need to get her anything. She’ll be thrilled enough to meet you as it is. My coworker Rose, the one you saw in the shop earlier, reminded me that Kaydel is a big fan of yours._

_Ben: She’s a bit much at times - Kaydel, that is. I understand if you aren’t comfortable coming..._

He watches as she types for a few minutes after that, the bubbles appearing and disappearing from the screen. 

**Rey: I’m sure it will be fine. I want to spend more time with you, and I don’t mind meeting your friends and family. As long as nobody tries anything inappropriate, and I’d prefer no pictures on social media - we’ve been keeping it quiet that I’m filming here.**

**Rey: I also insist on bringing a gift, and I’ll feel way less awkward if it’s something she’ll enjoy.**

_Ben: I understand. I’ll make sure to let people know. My mother will be there and she’s a bit of a big name in politics around here, so we already have an unspoken rule about sharing on social media. I’m not actually on any of it myself._

_Ben: Kaydel is mostly into fashion and accessories, I guess. I’m sure whatever you get will be her favorite._

**Rey: Great! Thanks! I passed the perfect little gift shop earlier that has just that sort of thing. I’ll see you at 5:30!**

_Ben: See you then, Rey._

**Rey: One last thing, though I’m sure I don’t need to tell you this, please don’t give my number out to anyone. Technically I shouldn’t be sharing it at all, but I trust you.**

_Ben: Of course not._

**Rey: Thanks, Ben. See you soon :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Titles are from "She" by Elvis Costello which features at the beginning and end of "Notting Hill. 
> 
> Please let me know if I miss a tag on something and I will be sure to add it! 
> 
> Other than the very first scene, the entire fic will be in Ben’s POV. 
> 
> Fun fact! My family actually does own a cabin on Whidbey! I chose Langley as the setting as it’s a town I am familiar with (it’s near the ferry we take to get to and from the island from the mainland).


	2. The Trace of Pleasure or Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes Rey to his family's cabin to celebrate Kaydel's birthday, and Rey takes Ben back to her hotel after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and enjoying this story! I love hearing what you think, your kudos and comments are so encouraging!

It’s 5:31 PM on the dot when Ben and Rose step out of the store, closing and locking the door behind them. He notices Rey standing off to the side wearing a dark grey beanie pulled snugly over her head and clutching a purple gift bag with white tissue paper sticking from the top.

He recognizes that she’s nervous by the way her eyes dart around the area, and how she shifts ever so slightly from foot to foot. Her eyes land on him and she relaxes a bit, giving him a small smile.

“Nice hat,” Ben comments as he approaches her.

Her cheeks flush a delicate shade of pink as she reaches one hand up to run along the knitted surface. “It's a lot colder here than in California.”

“I imagine it is, especially in the evening,” he agrees and turns to look at Rose who is still standing several feet behind him. “Umm, I guess that you kind of met earlier, but this is my best friend and coworker Rose Tico-Hux, she and her husband Armie live on the island.”

Rey extends her hand towards Rose. “It’s nice to meet you, again. I apologize for leaving so abruptly earlier.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, I made a big deal, and I owe you an apology,” Rose explains as she shakes Rey’s hand a little too quickly earning a snort from Ben. 

She whips her head to the side with a glare and he holds his hands up in surrender. 

“Don’t you need to get home and meet up with your husband?” Ben asks her.

“Oh shit, yes. I’ll see you both later!” 

He watches in amusement as Rose gives Rey a frantic wave goodbye and disappears down the street towards her home.

“We’ll need to go back to my house and get my car,” he mentions. “Is that alright?” 

Rey nods in response, “of course.” 

He turns to her and offers his arm, “shall we?” 

She shifts the gift bag to her other hand and loops her arm through his. Her small fingers gripping the fleece material of his jacket, pressing ever so slightly into his bicep. They walk in silence until they’ve reached the driveway where his black Volvo S60 sits. 

The Organa Cabin is a short eight-minute drive just beyond the center of town. Tucked back in a wooded area, it overlooks the water sitting high above a quarter-mile stretch of private beach. The fifteen-acre property boasts incredible landscaping his parents keep maintained year-round with lush green fields and plant-filled gardens that are just beginning to bloom for the spring. Ben pulls into the driveway and spies the familiar dark blue Mercedes parked alongside a yellow Ferrari. 

His parents and Uncle Lando were there.

“This is incredible, you said your family owns this?” Rey looks around in wonder as she steps out of the car.

Ben exits from his side and shuts his door. “My mother’s parents had it built when she was young, it went through a major interior remodel five years ago though.”

He watches as her eyes dart about, taking in the impressive architecture of the cabin and the lush surrounding scenery. “It looks like something out of a fairy tale,” she sighs.

“Come inside and I’ll show you around and give you a tour of the rest of the property before the sun goes down,” Ben says as he motions for her to follow him.

They enter through the front door and step into the small foyer that opens directly into a grand living area with vaulted ceilings and exposed pine beams. Before he offers to take her coat, Leia appears from the next room wearing a faded red apron tied around her waist.

“Ben! Great, you’re here! I need help with the crab,” she exclaims before pausing and looking at Rey. “You didn’t tell me you were bringing a date.”

“She’s not a date, just a friend, umm well - maybe a friend?” he looks at Rey who is trying not to laugh at his awkward bumbling.

She places her hand on his arm. “Of course I’m your friend,” she assures him and offers her hand to Leia. “I’m Rey, thank you for having me.”

“Of course, dear. We are happy to have you,” Leia welcomes her warmly. “You look familiar. I’d ask if you grew up on the island, but your accent tells me otherwise.”

“Oh no, I grew up in England, but I’ve been in the states for about five years now. I’m visiting your lovely area and only met Ben earlier today.”

“More like bumped into,” Ben adds with a soft chuckle. “I spilled her drink on her shirt and offered to let her change at my house, and then she walked Kylo with me, and I invited her to come tonight since she didn’t have plans.”

Leia regards him with an amused expression as he rambles. “Oh, you’ve got it bad,” she snorts. “Go ahead and put your coats up on the bed in the loft and join me in the kitchen. Rey, I’m looking forward to learning more about the woman who makes my son so flustered.”

He leads her up the staircase just off the main entrance to the open loft above the living room. A single bed is tucked into an alcove on one side, while a dresser, bookcase, and toy chest all in the same maple finish line the opposite wall.

“This was my space when I was little,” Ben explains as he places his coat on the bed and takes hers to do the same.

“I bet you had all sorts of adventures up here.” Rey looks around the room before she stops and points at something in the corner. “What is _that_?”

Ben follows her outstretched hand to the pile of wild tawny fur nestled on a black cushion. As if it were aware they were watching, it moves - stretching itself out with an arched back and a loud yawn that sounds like a garbled cross between a deep meow and a loud purr. Rey jumps as it shifts to a seated position, fixing the two intruders with a curious stare. 

“That,” Ben laughs, “is Chewie.”

“And Chewie is _what_ exactly?” Rey asks in disbelief.

“Chewie is our family cat. He’s a Maine Coon and Persian mix, he’s gigantic and older than dirt. We’ve had him forever,” he explains as he approaches the cat, crouching down to let the animal give him head rubs against the back of his hand. 

Rey kneels beside him as well and holds out her hand for Chewie to sniff. “I’ve never seen a cat like him before.” 

“He’s one of a kind, that’s for sure,” he agrees. “My parents always bring him when they come which is why Kylo isn’t here, they don’t exactly get along.” 

“That’s too bad. They’re both such sweethearts,” Rey coos as she strokes Chewie’s long fur earning a loud moaning purr. 

Ben clears his throat, shoving aside the inappropriate thoughts spilling into his mind. “We should get back downstairs. Chewie will be down later no doubt, he knows everyone coming tonight and will demand attention.”

Thirty minutes later, Ben finds himself standing over a boiling pot of water as the crab legs cook while his mother and Rey chop vegetables for a salad. He’d protested when his mother had casually handed Rey a knife and asked her to slice tomatoes, but Rey had shushed him and taken the knife with a smile.

“So what brings you to Langley, dear?” Leia asks as they work side by side. Ben glances over at Rey catching the hesitation in her expression.

“I’m filming a movie, we shot a few scenes this last week just outside of town, but tomorrow we head over to Fort Ebey for a few weeks,” Rey explains.

Leia regards her for a moment and then the realization clicks into place. Her head whips around and she gives Ben a wide-eyed look, not unlike the several he’d been given by Rose already. _What!_ She mouths the word silently and he responds with a shrug.

Just as Leia opens her mouth again to speak the arrival of his father and his father’s best friend interrupts them.

“Benny boy!” His Uncle Lando pulls him into a hug, slapping him soundly on the back. “I see you brought a girl, it’s been a while!”

Ben sighs and steps back, giving a nod in his father’s direction. “This is my friend, Rey. Rey, my father Han and his best friend Lando,” he says motioning between the two. She shakes both of their hands with a wide grin. 

“Nice to meet you, kid.” Han answers. “How’d you get caught up with this guy?”

Rey lets out a laugh. “I’m here for work and we bumped into each other earlier, he was nice enough to invite me to the party tonight.”

His father glances over at him, briefly impressed, before turning his attention back to Rey. “What is it you do for work?”

“I’m an actress,” she answers simply. Ben isn’t sure what to think of her casual attitude towards her job. Especially considering how panicked she’d been at Rose’s recognition earlier. “We’re shooting a movie out at Fort Ebey tomorrow”

“Ah, a project for film school or something?” Han reaches around Leia and snags a slice of the cheese she’d been putting out on a plate.

“Not exactly,” Rey drawls. 

Lando lets out a bark of laughter. “I thought you looked familiar. Han, that’s Rey Jackson, the actress from the Space Avengers movie. You play Scavenger Girl, right?”

Ben notices as Rey blushes and shrugs with a shy smile on her face. “That’d be me.”

Han gives her another look. “Huh,” he shrugs. “Guess it’s probably more than a film school project then.”

“Just a little,” Rey says in response. “It’s a smaller indie film, nothing like I’ve done before. I’m quite excited about it. My best friend Finn will be starring in it with me. We grew up in England together and came to the states at the same time.” 

Ben admires how Rey’s eyes light up as she talks about her project and her friend. Her nose scrunching up with excitement. He’s still uncertain how the evening will go. With his mother’s popularity and notoriety in politics, their circle of family and friends were comfortable mingling amongst big names. Not that they regularly hung out with rising Hollywood A-listers, but they usually kept their cool around important figures. Most of the time. 

“I already like this one better than that Bazine girl he was dating for a while.” Ben hears Lando mutter to his father just loudly enough for everyone in the kitchen to hear. 

Han erupts into loud laughter. “The only good thing about Bazine was her taste in men.” 

Rey looks at him curiously and he sighs. “My ex-girlfriend, we dated for a couple of years until she left me for a sixty-something-year-old multimillionaire.” 

“Not just any sixty-something-year-old multimillionaire,” Lando interjects. “What’s his name? Harrison something-or-other? Owns a few luxury car dealerships around the Seattle area and is a dead ringer for this guy right here.” He jabs his thumb into Han’s shoulder. 

“Your ex left you for a guy who looks like your Dad?” Rey clarifies. At his nod she tries, and fails, to suppress a grin. “That’s kind of amusing if you think about it.” 

“Oh, it definitely is!” Lando agrees. 

“Like I said, good taste in men,” Han adds with a roguish smile. “I’m better looking though, I should be insulted that Bazine never came onto me.” 

Leia takes that opportunity to turn away from the food she’s preparing and turns to look at Han. “You wish, dear.” 

The doorbell rings before the conversation can continue any further, much to Ben’s relief. 

Rose and Armie show up next, followed by Amilyn Holdo, his mother’s good friend, and a fellow business owner on the island. She immediately recognizes Rey from her shop earlier. 

Ben is about to explain how he met Rey when the front door flies open. 

“So sorry we’re late! I couldn’t decide what to wear and then Jannah had to work late, and OH MY GOD YOU’RE REY JACKSON!” Kaydel rushes into the house in a flurry of silver sequins and blonde hair with a stunned expression on her face. Jannah is right behind her, equally as shocked. 

Ben slaps his hand against his forehead as he hears Rey laugh quietly beside him. 

“Happy Birthday,” Rey greets her. “I hope you don’t mind too terribly that I’ve crashed your party.”

“Mind?! Of course not! I love you, oh my god, you’re my favorite actress ever!” Kaydel lets out a squeal. “Can I hug you?”

Ben watches with a mix of amusement and uncertainty as Rey pulls the younger girl into her arms and gives her a tight hug.

“Kaydel,” he clears his throat after a few moments. 

Kaydel looks slightly embarrassed as she steps back. “Sorry, I’m a hugger.”

“It’s alright, I like them too,” Rey assures her as she returns to her place beside Ben.

“Well, I am still very confused about why you are here but I am so glad you are. This is seriously the best birthday ever,” Kaydel gushes.

They gather around the living room as Leia brings out trays of appetizers and glasses of wine. Rey sits by his side on the plush loveseat, smiling at the energetic conversation around her as Lando and Han share another one of their poker night stories. He loves the way she laughs. It's as if she’s been a part of their small group all along - she just fits.

He doesn’t want her to leave tomorrow.

“Hey,” she whispers to him as Lando and Han launch into their second story of the evening. “Can you tell me where the bathroom is?”

Ben nods and points down a hallway just off the main living area. “Second door on the left.”

She smiles at him and stands up to excuse herself. “Thanks, Ben. I’ll be right back,”

“Can we help you, dear?” Leia asks.

“No, thank you, I’m just going to the bathroom. Ben explained where it was,” Rey smiled politely as she made her way towards the hall.

“Oh! Let me help you, the lock on that door is tricky!” Kaydel jumps up and rushes to Rey’s side, leading her down the hallway. 

Moments later, Kaydel returns with a bright red flush across her cheeks.

“Kaydel...” Ben starts.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to follow her into the bathroom,” the younger girl buries her face in her hands. “She had to ask me to leave when I couldn’t stop talking - I’m mortified!”

Lando bursts out into a loud laugh, joined shortly after by Han. The rest of the room tries to stifle their giggles as Kaydel shoots them all a threatening glare. “No laughing at the birthday girl!” She says with a mock pout. “Besides, this wouldn’t have happened if Ben here didn’t show up with a celebrity and no warning!”

“I knew!” Rose confesses.

Ben steps in and explains the entire story. Again. 

He takes her on a tour of the grounds of the cabin after dinner. The sun has already set, leaving the property illuminated by the faint light of dusk. They walk across the sprawling lawn behind the house towards the path that leads down to the stretch of private beach. Ben extends his hand to take hers as he guides her through the narrow dirt incline as they pass by a stream and small waterfall.

“This is unreal,” Rey comments as they reach the bottom of the trail.

Rocks and driftwood litter the sandy expanse in front of them. Carefully, he leads her around the maze of logs towards the water, her hand still tucked firmly into his. It’s quiet, save for the waves lapping against the shore and the occasional call of a bird in flight. The faint smell of saltwater and seaweed fill the air around them.

“Come, we can sit over here,” He suggests, pointing out a large log just feet away from where the water meets the sand. “I used to come down here all the time when I was younger to think.”

“It's perfect. I would do the same.” Rey sighs as she sits beside him on the wide wooden surface.

He gives her a soft smile and plays with his hands in his lap. “Thank you for coming tonight, I know my family and friends can be a lot, but they mean well.”

Rey looks up at him. “I loved it, Ben, really. It’s one of the most normal nights that I’ve had in a while. I didn’t have to be perfect or impress anyone, and I felt like I could be myself. I can’t remember the last time I’ve been with a group of people where that wasn’t the case.”

“Do you like what you do?” he finds himself asking. 

“Sometimes,” Rey says and then hesitates. “Other times it’s my worst nightmare. The constant scrutiny, the obsession with my image, the lack of privacy. I knew going in what it would entail but I never imagined it would happen so fast, I thought it would take years to land my first role.”

Ben grabs her hand and she wraps her fingers around his.

They sit side-by-side in silence. She holds his hand as though it were her lifeline as they stare out at the gently rolling waves as dusk fades to a deeper blue. The moon rises above them casting a silvery path along the water and illuminating the growing darkness. 

“Where are Kaydel’s parents?” Rey asks after a moment. “You mentioned that she wasn’t related to you earlier, so I assumed they’d be here tonight as well.”

Ben swallows the lump in his throat. “Kaydel and her parents lived in the house next door to us where I grew up in Seattle. Her parents hired a private plane to take them to a winery on the other side of the state for an anniversary date. There was a mechanical failure and the plane crashed over the Cascades. Kaydel was only nine at the time and my mom and dad were watching her. Mr. and Mrs. Connix were both only children with older parents who had already passed. They’d left everything to Kaydel and named my parents her guardians. She’s never been officially adopted but my parents fostered her until she turned eighteen.”

“Oh my god, that’s horrific.” Rey’s face twists in anguish. “I know what it’s like to lose parents so young.” 

“You do?” Ben asks

Rey nods slowly. “My parents abandoned me in front of a hospital when I was three. I grew up in the foster system in England. I met Finn in one of the homes as a young teen until we were split up into different homes. We managed to keep in touch and shortly after I turned eighteen we made our way over here.”

“Shit, Rey, I am so sorry. That’s horrible.” He gives her a pained expression.

“It’s in the past,” she shrugs. “I have a family now with my friends, and I’ve made something for myself. I think that’s worth being proud of.”

He squeezes her hand and smiles. “Of course it is.”

She’s about to speak again when he hears the sharp tone of a whistle from above them. 

“My mother’s way of calling us back to the house,” Ben explains as he rolls his eyes. “It must be time for cake and presents.”

Rey laughs softly as she hops off the log. “Then I suppose we better go back up. I never turn down cake.”

“You’re in for a treat then, my mother gets all of our special occasion desserts from Maz’s Bakery on the island and they’re the best,” he replies and stands to join her.

She regards him for a moment before grabbing at his shoulders and raising onto her tiptoes, placing a soft kiss against his lips.

“Oh god, I’m sorry -“ she starts as she drops back down, removing her hands and covering her face.

Ben pulls her back against him, swooping down to capture her lips once again, tightening his grip on her waist. She melts into him, her arms looping around his neck. Her mouth slightly parts to let his tongue inside. Slowly he searches, tasting the lingering flavors of dinner, letting their tongues entwine as he passionately kisses her. He feels her hands run across the expanse of his back, clutching him to her with a soft moan.

When they part she is staring at him with wide eyes and a bemused smile.

“So yeah, we should probably head back,” Ben blushes as he runs his hands through his hair. “I really liked that though.”

“Me too, Ben.” Rey agrees, reaching for his hand and pulling him back in the direction of the path back up to the house.

Everyone is waiting in the living room when they return. A three-layered chocolate cake with pink icing and shimmering sprinkles sits on the table with two unlit 2 candles sitting on top. Ben ignores the curious stares from his friends and family as he leads Rey back into the room.

“Did you enjoy your tour?” Leia asks politely as they take their seats. “It’s a shame you didn’t come earlier to see it in the daylight.”

“Your property is lovely, Ben took me down to the beach. It’s so peaceful here,” Rey replies as she gives Leia a warm smile.

His mother looks appreciative of the compliment. “Well, you’re welcome here anytime that you’re in the area dear. If you ever need to come and escape from everything for a bit, the cabin will always be open to you.”

Rey looks stunned for a fleeting second before composing herself. “That’s too kind of you, really. I may take you up on that someday.”

“I hope you do!” Kaydel adds. “I mean, if you need another guide around our lovely little corner of the island besides my dorky big brother over there, I’d be happy to fill in.”

“I’ll keep that in mind too, thanks Kaydel,” Rey replies with a genuine smile.

Ben grins at the way Kaydel’s face lights up at her response.

“Man. I thought we’d gathered back in here for cake,” Lando groans. “Someone light those candles before Kaydel needs a 23 on top instead of a 22!”

A chuckle goes around the room as Leia jumps up with the lighter, clicking it on, and bringing the flame to the wick of the large pair of twos that sit perched on top of the cake. Shutting off the lighter she lifts it like a baton and begins the familiar tune of the Happy Birthday song with her rich alto. Their rendition is boisterous and out of tune, but Kaydel grins through the entire thing all the same. A loud cheer sounds as she blows out the candles.

Leia cuts the cake and serves it with glasses of sparkling wine. The rich chocolate of the dessert compliments the sweet notes of the bubbly rose. Ben watches as Rey devours her slice, stopping to wipe her mouth every so often. She catches him staring and blushes with a small smirk that he returns.

“Can we open presents yet? I’m dying for Kay to see what I bought her!” Rose pipes in after a few moments.

“Yes, please!” Kaydel adds in agreement.

Han lets out a chuckle. “You’ve never been a patient one, Kay.”.

“I don’t see why not,” Leia shrugs.

Kaydel is in love with the various gift cards, trendy jewelry, and stylish scarves she opens from her family and friends. Rose gives her a framed and autographed photo of Kaydel’s favorite actor, Din Djarin, that earns a loud squeal as the younger girl rushes across the room to embrace her friend. She smiles widely at the gift certificate to the spa from Ben, and when she realizes that Rey had brought her a gift too - she goes nearly speechless.

“This is so sweet of you, you didn’t have to bring me anything. Having you here was the best gift ever.” Kaydel says as she opens the gift bag and pulls out a small box containing a simple necklace with a star pendant. “I love this though, it’s perfect, thank you.”

“I’m so glad!” Rey beams. “Ben mentioned that you loved accessories and I thought a star was fitting.” 

“The perfect choice,” Leia adds in agreement.

Kaydel gathers her gifts back into their bags and looks back up at the room. “This is truly the best birthday ever, I can’t thank you all enough.”

“To Kaydel!” Jannah lifts her glass in a toast.

The rest of the room follows. “To Kaydel.” 

It’s only a short while later that Ben and Rey are back on the road to town again. Her early departure the next morning is growing closer. Ben feels a heavy feeling settle into his chest as they drive in silence. She’ll be leaving soon, but it hadn’t hit him until that moment. He knows her response to his mother’s offer to use the cabin is only a polite formality. After tonight, Ben Solo doesn’t expect to see Rey Jackson in person again.

“Thank you so much for taking me with you, I had a really good time.” Rey breaks the silence in the car as they turn onto the street where the Langley Inn sits. 

Ben forces a smile on his face. “I’m glad you came. Everyone loved you and I hope you weren’t too overwhelmed.” 

“Of course not, your family and friends are so lovely Ben. Truly.” Rey assures him. “I wish I had more time to spend here.” 

“Me too” He replies instantly.

Rey studies him curiously. “Would you like to come up to my room for tonight?” She asks just softly enough that he thinks he’s imagining it.

“I -“ He begins, hesitating as he tries to decide if he’d heard her correctly. 

“I mean you don’t have to, I’m not expecting anything. I never do this actually - so, umm, just forget I asked.” 

Ben shakes himself from his fog. “No! I mean, yes. Yes, I’d love to come up.” 

“Good.” Rey smiles. 

They pull into the small parking lot of the inn and Ben gets out first, rushing around to open Rey’s passenger door. She grins at his manners and presses a small kiss to his cheek before taking his hand.

The lobby of the inn is quiet as they enter. Ben follows Rey as she takes the stairs up to the second floor and down the hallway and stops in front of room 28. She slides a keycard from her wallet and inserts it into the slot on the door. The box lights up green with a beep and she turns the handle to push it open.

“Sunshine! There you are!” A male voice calls out as soon as they begin to enter. “They said you’d gone to some party? Really Rey?” 

“Poe?” Ben hears Rey respond. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m here to see my girl, of course. Surprise, sunshine!”

Ben steps back into the hallway as he watches a man he instantly recognizes as actor Poe Dameron engulf Rey into a tight hug, kissing her on the forehead.

 _Poe Dameron_.

It hits him. He didn’t follow much celebrity gossip but he remembers the magazine covers at the grocery store detailing every bit of drama between him and Rey. They’d been an on-again, off-again thing for a couple of years. Clearly, it was in an on-again phase.

Humiliated, he turns to leave. 

“Ben! Wait!” Rey calls. 

He stops and turns to look at her. “Did you need anything from the front desk, Miss Jackson?” 

Rey looks puzzled. “What are you -“ 

“Rey, who is this?” Poe interrupts her as he steps out into the hallway glancing at Ben curiously. 

She begins to reply but Ben beats her to it. “Just making sure our guests are happy here. I’ll be off now.”

He turns and walks briskly down the hallway, taking the stairs back to the main level and exiting the lobby of the hotel. His mind is on autopilot as he gets in his car and drives the three blocks back to his house. 

A message arrives on his phone seconds after he’s walked through the door. 

**Rey: Ben, please, I can explain.**

He doesn’t respond. His finger hovers over the block button for a few seconds before he gives in and pushes it, and then deletes her contact info from his phone along with their conversation. 

Right now, Ben Solo wants to forget that Rey Jackson exists and to forget he’d ever met her.

Tossing his keys and coat on the rack by the front door, he slips out of his shoes and heads to his bedroom. He ignores the background noise of Snap’s video game soundtrack and the sounds of him yelling into a headset. 

Stripping down to his boxer briefs, he flops onto his bed and sets his phone on the nightstand. Another text message comes across, this one from his mother telling him how much they’d loved having Rey. He doesn’t respond to that one either.

Setting his phone to silent, he shoves it across the nightstand and rolls back over, staring at the ceiling in his darkened room. His heart is still beating fast from the events of the last twenty minutes. He wants to be surprised, but he’s not. Of course, a beautiful celebrity like Rey Jackson would have an equally attractive and famous boyfriend. As if she would ever have seriously considered anything with an awkward small-town shop owner from an island thousands of miles away from her life among the glitz and glam.

He tries not to think of her reasons for asking him to come up to her room. Was it to humiliate him? Or was she caught off guard? Either way, he doesn’t want to dwell on it anymore. She leaves tomorrow and he’ll return to his quiet, simple life with his friends and his family and his shop.

If only it were that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! If you've seen the movie though, I'm sure you know how this is going to go...
> 
> I absolutely, 100%, promise a super fluffy HEA - but we've got to deal with these two stubborn people for a bit first. 
> 
> Chewie as a cat was inspired by a group chat discussion ;-)
> 
> Fort Ebey is an actual place on Whidbey Island. I went camping there with a bunch of friends in my teens and we played many rounds of hide n seek in the bunkers. It's terrifying if you don't have a flashlight, I got lost with a couple of friends and our flashlight died - we sang "Lady Marmalade" from "Moulin Rouge" at the top of our lungs until someone found us. Lol! 
> 
> If you're reading my other WIP, Write For Me, you know I like using actual locations to visualize things. [This is the house](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/4263-Saratoga-Rd-Langley-WA-98260/60889369_zpid/) I found on a Zillow listing that I've used to inspire the Organa Cabin. I even used one of the listing pics of the beach in my mood board which I have posted on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/greywilde27)


	3. The Mirror Of My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months have passed and Ben is spending a weekend at the cabin when a surprise visitor shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and for your comments and kudos! I absolutely love hearing what you think!

“You need a break,” Rose fixes him with a knowing look as she enters the back room.

Ben looks up from the box of records he’s currently sorting through and lets out a sigh. “I just got back from my lunch an hour ago.”

She shakes her head. “You know what I mean, Ben. You’ve practically lived here all summer. I’ve never seen you work so many hours before, even when we were getting this place off the ground.”

“It’s something to do,” he says with a shrug and turns back to the pile of classic rock albums. 

Five months after meeting Rey and she’s still on his mind. 

The week after they had met there were pictures of her and Poe posted online and splashed across magazine covers while she was still filming on the other side of the island. Rose and Kaydel were especially upset at the news and it had taken him over ten minutes to convince them not to drive over and confront her. Followed by another five minutes to assure Kaydel that Rey could still be her favorite actress and that he didn’t mind if she wore the necklace with the star pendant still. 

He’s been on several dates, all arranged by his well-meaning friends and family. The other women were nothing special, there was no spark or connection. 

They weren’t _her._

“Ben, take the weekend and go to the cabin or something. Go over to Seattle. Hell, go drive over to the other side of the state. I don’t particularly care, but you need some time away.”

He sighs again. He knows she’s absolutely correct.

“Are you sure?” Ben turns and looks at her.

Rose inclines her head to the side and blinks. “No. I came in here to tell you that you need to get away for the weekend before telling you that _actually, no, I’m not okay with it_. Seriously? Snap and I have it covered, get out of here.”

“But it’s not even -“ He begins to protest.

“If you try and argue that it’s not the end of the day, Benjamin, I’m going to lose it.” Rose interrupts him. Her arm extends towards the door, a single finger pointing the way towards the exit. “Go!”

He doesn’t argue again. Gathering up the stack of records and placing them in the box, he closes the lid and slides it back onto the shelves.

“Thanks, Rose, I probably need this, huh?” he asks as he stands, towering over her small frame.

“You’ve needed this for months, Ben.” Rose reminds him. “I know you’re not over her yet.”

Ben swallows and looks at the floor. “I want to be,” he admits quietly.

Rose places her hand on his shoulder and gives him a reassuring squeeze. “Things take time - but you’ll likely never see her again and that will help.”

He nods and pulls her into a tight embrace. “Thanks again. I’ll be at the cabin if you need me.”

An hour and a half later he’s sitting on the back deck with a glass of whiskey as Kylo runs around in the grass. He’d gone straight home from the shop and packed a weekend bag, gotten Kylo and his things together, and loaded everything in his car. As soon as they arrived he let the overexcited pup out to roam the grounds while he unpacked his bag in the master bedroom, placing his dead phone on the charger before heading to the kitchen to find something to drink.

When dinner time rolls around he orders delivery from the local pizzeria in town and finds a beer in the back of the fridge. Making a mental note that he’ll need to make a quick trip to a grocery store the next morning to buy enough food to get through the weekend as he takes in the many empty shelves.

The doorbell rings twenty minutes later as he’s distracted making a shopping list. It seems early for the pizza, but he doesn’t look up to check before he opens the door. 

It’s not pizza delivery.

“Hi, Ben.”

Rey stands there. Her hands twisting nervously as she stares at him with red-rimmed eyes.

“Rey,” he breathes.

She gives him a small smile. “I’m sorry to just show up like this. I didn’t know where else to go,” her voice cracks as she explains.

Ben notices her eyes are filling with tears again and he ushers her inside the house. He leads her into the living room and motions for her to sit on one of the plush chairs. Taking a seat on the loveseat opposite her, he leans forwards and rests his elbows on his knees.

“Is everything okay?” He asks after a moment.

Rey lets out a sharp bark of laughter and wipes her eyes again. “Like you haven’t seen it.”

Ben looks at her with confusion. He’ll admit to following her in the news more closely, but the most recent articles he’d seen had to do with the upcoming release of the movie she’d been filming on the island earlier that year and how many times she’d been photographed buying Pumpkin Spice Lattes at Starbucks. Nothing that would warrant her crying in the living room of his family’s Whidbey Island cabin.

“I’m sorry, I guess I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replies softly.

“Google me,” she says after a moment, her tone short and bitter.

“My phone is in my bedroom,” he explains lamely. “Are you sure?”

She nods furiously. “Just do it, I can’t talk about it right now.”

He retreats down the hall to the master suite and finds his phone on the charger with a few missed calls and multiple text notifications from Rose.

**Rose: Ben, you’re not going to fucking believe who is in our shop right now.**

**Rose: Rey Jackson just showed up and she wants to see you. I told her I needed to call you first but you aren’t answering your damn phone.**

**Rose: Benjamin Solo, pick up!**

**Rose: She’s crying, omg, I have no clue what to do.**

**Rose: Screw it, I’m giving her the address to the cabin. I hope you see this before she gets there.**

**Rose: And I need major details after this.**

**Rose: Holy shit, I just opened up Twitter and she’s trending. Omg.**

**Rose: <twitter link> **

He sighs and taps out a response. 

_Ben: I just saw your texts, she’s in the living room._

**Rose: Did you click the link I sent you?**

_Ben: You know I don’t use Twitter, Rose._

**Rose: OMG you old man, you don’t need a twitter account to read a tweet. Click on it.**

He scrolls back up and clicks on the link and it opens a twitter feed in his web browser. Post after post link to articles and make comments on the alleged news that Rey has been involved in a threesome with Poe Dameron and Finn Storm. Feeling his anger rise, he clicks on a link and reads through a tabloid news article about the supposed menage a trois between the famous actors. By the end, he’s furious at the aspersions cast on Rey’s personal life and character, the ugly rumors, and misconstrued pictures of Rey with Poe and Finn. Many he recognizes as having been taken at Fort Ebey earlier that year. 

_Ben: Fuck._

**Rose: That was my first thought too. I take it she hasn’t said anything about it then?**

_Ben: No. Not yet. She told me to look her up on Google and I had to come and get my phone off the charger in the bedroom._

_Ben: Listen, don’t tell anyone she’s here. I’m sure you already know that but I figured I’d mention it_. 

**Rose: Already ahead of you there. She mentioned she wanted to keep her visit low-key as well. Snap and I were the only ones in the shop at the time and I’m pretty sure that he didn’t realize who she was**

_Ben: Good. That’s good. I should get back out there and talk to her I guess._

**Rose: You guess? Omg Benjamin, seriously**

**Rose: Keep me updated or let me know if you two need anything**

_Ben: Thanks, Rose. I will._

Pocketing his phone, he returns to the living room. Rey sits curled up in the chair with Kylo’s head on her lap. He watches as she gently strokes the fur behind his ears, and can see the tears on her cheeks. 

“Rey, I’m so sorry.” Ben doesn’t know what else to say.

She looks up at him and wipes her eyes again. “It’s not true, none of it is true, and it’s _everywhere_.” 

He’s at her side and holding her in his arms within seconds. Kylo dutifully backs away to let his owner take his spot. Rey crumbles against him, letting the tears fall freely as she sobs into his shoulder.

“Shh, sweetheart, it’s okay. You’re safe here.” He assures her.

She pulls away from him with a sniffle. “I’ve been wanting to come back since that night,” she admits. “I tried calling and texting you a few times, you never answered. I tried again last night too, I don’t want you to think I showed up completely unannounced. Did you not get my message?”

“I, uh, blocked your number after - ” He begins.

“Oh god, Ben, I wish you’d have let me explain,” Rey interrupts. “Poe’s never been my boyfriend, not officially at least. It started as a dumb publicity stunt when we filmed that movie together a couple of years ago and we’ve kept up appearances - but we’re nothing more than good friends. He’s with Finn Storm, actually. They were just starting to consider going public with their relationship and the press, as usual, has everything wrong. Finn’s like a brother, I would never…” She stops, her voice trailing off as she goes quiet again.

“So that night he wasn’t there for you,” Ben sighs as he realizes that he’d completely misunderstood. Rey had tried to tell him before he’d blocked her number and he’d missed out on several months of whatever could have been by not wanting to listen.

He was an _idiot_.

She shakes her head. “Not in that way, no. Finn was sitting on the other side of the room, my assistant Jess let them in to surprise me,” Rey explains. “I wish you would have stayed long enough to sort things out.”

“Me too,” Ben agrees with a regretful look. “I’m sorry for making such a rash assumption.”

The doorbell rings before she answers. This time Ben looks through the glass pane of the front door to see the black polo and red cap of the pizza delivery driver.

“Are you hungry?” he asks as he stands up and heads to the door. “I have a large combo pizza to share.”

He smiles as Rey nods enthusiastically.

“I’ve hardly eaten today,” she admits.

“Shall we, then?” He returns from the front door with the cardboard box in hand. “I was thinking we could eat outside if that’s alright.”

“That sounds lovely,” Rey agrees as she follows him into the kitchen.

They pull plates from the cabinet and Ben finds a bottle of red wine to open. He pours Rey a glass before opening his beer and leads her outside where the sun is beginning to set over the property. Placing the pizza in the middle of the table as Rey puts the plates and napkins down, along with her glass of wine, he takes the seat opposite her and motions for her to pick the first slice.

“Thank you for this.” Rey smiles as she takes a bite of her pizza, letting out a moan as she swallows.

Ben gives her an amused look. “You’re welcome.”

They eat in silence for a few moments as Rey devours the rest of her first slice and starts in on a second, washing each bite down with sips of her wine. He watches as the sunset casts a warm glow on her face before following her gaze to the display above them. The skies are fading into pinkish orange and illuminating the scattered clouds into fiery wisps. 

“Can we go down to the beach?” She asks after a moment.

“Of course,” he replies before finishing off the last bite of his pizza and closing the lid of the box. “Let me put this away inside first and grab Kylo, we can bring him with us.”

Kylo rushes ahead of them as they make their way down the dirt path. Rey has her arm tucked through Ben’s as he leads her over the uneven terrain until they are back on the mostly flat surface of the sand at the bottom of the trail. They take their seats on the same log as before, this time it's still somewhat light out and he watches as Rey observes her surroundings.

“I’ve thought about this exact spot so many times. When everything came out this morning, I knew I needed to be here,” she confesses.

Ben swallows and nods, unsure of what to say in response. “You can stay here as long as you need,” he finally tells her.

She turns and regards him carefully. “Maybe for the weekend?”

“Anything you want,” he assures her. “I was planning to stay here this weekend too. Rose kicked me out of the shop earlier for working too much and forced me to take the next few days off. I can always go back to my house though if you need privacy.”

“You will not!” Rey exclaims. “I mean, I don’t mind sharing the cabin with you. I know there’s a guest room upstairs, I’ll sleep there.”

Ben snorts. “You mean the twin-sized bed in the open loft? That’s hardly a guest room. I slept there when I was eight.” He reaches down and chucks a rock next to his foot out towards the water. “You can sleep in the actual guest room across the hall from the master suite. And you can stay as long as you need to.”

“Be careful or I’ll take you up on that offer and never leave.” Rey teases.

“You’d miss your friends and your career though.” 

She lets out a long sigh. “After today, I’m not sure if I'm cut out for fame.” Her hands grip the side of the log as she toes off her shoes and socks, burying her feet in the sand. “I’ve been on the receiving end of endless gossip over the past five years, I thought I could handle it and not let it get to me. Then this morning my agent calls and gives me a heads up that one of the major tabloid news sites is going to run this story about Finn, Poe, and I...I just _lost_ it. I was at the airport and buying the next ticket to Seattle before I could process it.”

“It’s an awful story and anyone who knows you will know that it's not true,” Ben tells her.

“Would you have believed it if you’d read it before I showed up here?” Rey challenges him.

He gulps. He knows what the answer is. Ducking his head he nods.

“I didn’t exactly have the best last impression of you,” Ben reminds her at the pained expression that she gives him. “I’d like to think I’d have eventually realized that it wasn’t true though, even if you weren’t here right now.”

His answer seems to calm her and she nods before taking a deep breath. “I’m supposed to be back in LA by Tuesday to film an appearance on a talk show. I don’t know if I can do it. This is all that they’re going to want to discuss.”

“Don’t you have contracts to avoid that sort of thing?” Ben gives her a curious look. He’s not as familiar with celebrity life, but he’s picked up a few things from his mother’s time as a well-known politician.

“I’m supposed to, but this is such a huge story, they’re going to want me to address it. I’ve already had multiple texts from my agent about issuing a statement. Poe and Finn are just as upset as I am, they’ve offered to come out and make their relationship public and clear the air - but I don’t want them to feel forced to announce before they’re ready. It’s such a mess.” Her hands fly up to her face again as she brushes more tears from her eyes. “God, I’ve never cried this much. I don’t cry.”

“You can cry here. I won’t judge.” Ben slips his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer.

They sit like that until the sky has dimmed into the cool purple tones of dusk above them. No words were spoken between them as they sit and listen to the sounds of waves and birds and the occasional distant hum of a boat.

Eventually, the chill of the evening sets in and he feels her begin to shiver beside him.

“I think I should go up and get some sleep. I’ve been up since before five this morning and it’s been a long day.” She leans over to grab her socks from inside her shoes, putting them back on before she slides her feet into her sneakers. 

Ben hops off the log and extends his hand towards her. “I’ll help you get settled, you can take a long shower in the bathroom of the master suite if you’d like. It’s huge and has multiple jets, you’ll love it.”

Rey grins at him as they walk back towards the path, Kylo running to pass them and lead the way again. “That sounds wonderful.”

It’s nearly dark by the time they arrive back at the house. Rey goes to get her bag from the trunk of her rental car as Ben grabs her fresh towels and places them in the large bathroom. She enters a few moments later carrying a stack of clothing and a small toiletry bag.

“The knob on the left wall turns the shower on, and there’s a panel next to it to control the other jets if you want them.” He shows her around the glass-enclosed space, pointing out the various features.

“I think I’ll manage, it’s pretty similar to the one I have in my bathroom at home.” She gives him a sly grin. “Thanks, Ben.”

He blushes and backs towards the door. “I’ll be out in the living room if you need me. Otherwise, I hope you have sweet dreams. If you want to just crash in here I can take the guest room, I haven’t slept in the bed yet.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t do that. Besides, I already put the rest of my stuff across the hall,” she explains. “Thank you for letting me use the shower in here though.”

“Of course,” he replies, giving her one last look before he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Ben tries not to let it upset him when he doesn’t see her after. He hears the shower turn off, and then several minutes later he hears the sound of her crossing the hall and shutting the door to the guest room. It's silent after that and he can only assume she’s fallen asleep.

Walking around the cabin he turns out the lights and makes sure that everything is locked up before he retires to his room for the night. Kylo is spread out over the dog bed in the corner of the room, clearly exhausted from the active afternoon.

“This day has been weird, huh buddy?” He confides in the dog, bending down to give him a scratch behind the ears. “We’re pretty glad she’s back though, I think.”

Kylo lets out a soft whine and a yawn.

Ben takes that as his answer and stands up, retreating to the bathroom to shower and change himself. The mirror is still slightly fogged over from Rey, and he notices the lingering scent of her shampoo in the air. It’s fruity and tropical, he recognizes it from the brief moments he’s been close enough to smell it on her person. He tries not to think about the fact that she’s just been naked in this spot as he strips off his clothes before stepping into the tiled space and turning on the water.

“Ben?” He wakes up to a soft voice calling his name. Rolling over to turn on the lamp closest to his side of the bed he sees her standing in the doorway.

“Rey? Is everything alright?” He asks tiredly, the fog of being suddenly woken up still lifting away. 

She pauses for a moment and looks back across the hall as if she were contemplating over which direction to go. “I can’t sleep.”

“Is there anything I can do for you? Something to drink, maybe?”

“Can I sleep with you?”

Whatever he had been expecting her to ask for, that certainly wasn’t it. He doesn’t say anything in response but lifts the covers and slides over to the other side of the bed. She’s across the room and crawling beside him before he processes what is happening. Her slender form barely causes the other side of the bed to dip as she pulls the blankets up to her chin and turns away from him.

“Goodnight, Rey,” He murmurs to her back.

He hears her rustle a bit as she settles onto her side. The faints sounds of her sniffling mix with the occasional soft sob. She’s still crying, he realizes. She’s crying and she came to his bed. Ben isn’t sure what to do at that moment - he isn’t sure what she expects. Did she come here for comfort, or something more? He wishes he were better at this - to know exactly how to respond or the type of gesture to help make her feel better. Rey’s body remains turned away from him, shaking ever so slightly as she hiccups and holds back another cry.

After a moment he gives in and reaches across the bed to place a hand on her shoulder. She stills for a moment and then rolls over to face him. In the faint moonlight, he observes her swollen eyes and tear-stained cheeks. His hand brushes softly down her jawline, letting his thumb trace the wet path from below her eyes to the edge of her chin, wiping away the moisture there.

“Ben,” she whispers, reaching a hand up to grab the one that rests alongside her face. “I need you.”

He closes the gap between them and pulls her into a deep kiss. There’s no hesitation now, he wants her and she wants him - they’ll worry about the rest later. 

Her body immediately reacts to his, her arms wrap around him as she eagerly entwines her legs with his. There is hardly anything to separate them, only the thin fabric of his boxer shorts and the flimsy cotton of the nightgown she wears. The hand he places on her hip confirms his suspicion that she has nothing underneath and he smiles against her mouth.

Pulling back he searches her eyes for a moment. “Are you sure?” He asks. 

“I’ve never been more sure about anything. I’ve wanted this - _wanted you_ \- for months. Please, Ben.” She urges him, pressing her crotch against his, rubbing it against his rapidly growing erection.

Her nightgown is over her head in a flash, followed by his boxers. They pause to admire one another, her eyes widening slightly at the size of his cock while he looks appreciatively at her perfectly small breasts and the small patch of chestnut curls that sit atop her glistening pink center. He nudges her gently until she’s resting back against the pillows and positions himself between her legs. Slowly spreading her thighs apart, he lowers his head and brings his mouth to her cunt. With a teasing lick, he laps up the wetness that’s already begun to gather. She arches off the bed with a high pitched cry and grabs for his shoulders.

“You’re just as perfect as I knew you’d be,” he tells her before returning his attention to her core. Another lick, a swirl of the tongue around her clit, a gentle bite, a soothing suck. His fingers find her entrance and he carefully pushes one inside, her tight heat suctions him and he moans at the thought of that sensation around his cock.

As she relaxes he adds a second finger, stretching her slowly, readying her for what is to come as he continues to work his mouth on her clit. He pulls her towards the end of the bed so he can rub his cock against the edge of the mattress, bucking his hips into the soft fabric as he chases his own release.

“Fuck, Ben. You’re so incredible,” she pants above him, her hands move from his shoulders to thread her fingers in his hair.

“Come for me, Rey. I want to taste you,” He urges her as he picks up the pace of his motions.

She’s babbling incoherently as he curls his fingers to find the spongy bit of flesh just inside her cunt, tapping it lightly as he alternates flicking and sucking on her clit. He can tell she is close by the way she lifts her ass off the bed, her legs shaking as he pushes her over the top and a soft gush of fluid floods around his fingers. His climax follows soon after as he thrusts into the mattress one last time.

He pulls away to let his cum splatter on the hardwood floor beneath him, and stands, breathing heavily, to bring the fingers soaked with her essence to his mouth. His fixes his eyes on hers as he sucks them both clean, letting the taste of her linger on his tongue.

“Did you come too?” She asks as she notices the drops of fluid leaking from the tip of his cock.

“I couldn’t help it, watching you was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

She blushes. “Thank you.”

“Let me get something to clean up with, did you need anything else?” He questions as he steps towards the bathroom for a towel.

“I’m good, thanks,” Rey answers him with a sleepy smile.

He returns a few minutes later to find her asleep on top of the covers, curled onto her side, clutching the pillow and softly breathing. After wiping the mess from the floor, he throws the soiled washcloth into the hamper and slips back into bed beside her, covering them both with a lightweight blanket. 

The last thing he remembers as he falls back asleep is the way she rolls over and nestles against his chest, his name a soft murmur on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut to come ;-) Chapter 4 should be up later this week!
> 
> In my mind, this takes place in early September or so (around this time of year) and since the PSL just came out yesterday, I had to throw a mention in!


	4. A Smile Reflected In A Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey spend the rest of the weekend at the cabin getting to know more about each other - in more ways than one. Everything is going perfectly...until it isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and leaving your kudos and comments! I love hearing what you think!

“Men and boobs, I swear.” 

Ben wakes up to Rey’s voice the following morning, he’s spooning against her and his hand is lightly cupping one of her breasts. 

He pulls away and gives her a sheepish look. “Sorry.”

Rey snorts and grabs his hand, placing it back over her chest. “I never said that I didn’t like it, silly. It was sweet waking up to you clutching my tit.”

“Was it now?” he murmurs into the back of her neck, squeezing the soft globe before running a finger around her nipple.

She hums in response and turns to face him. “I still don’t get the male fascination with them, they’re _just_ breasts. Besides, I’m pretty sure that yours are bigger than mine.”

Ben lets out a loud laugh and rolls over, pinning his arms on either side of her. “Yours are way sexier though,” he growls and lowers his head to take the soft peak between his lips, suckling gently at the rosy-colored tip. “I can’t get over how perfect you are. How _sweet_ you taste.”

The smell of her is intoxicating as he brushes his nose against her soft skin. It’s addicting how much her scent entices him.

“Ben, yes. Please, please - that’s _so_ good.” She arches her back, pushing her chest closer to his mouth, pleading as he increases the suction on her nipple.

He works his way from her breasts down to her cunt, diving in with the same enthusiasm he showed the night before until she’s a trembling mess.

“I want to fuck this perfect little pussy. Rey, can I fuck you?” he asks against her swollen sex.

“Please, Ben. I need you inside me,” she replies, grasping at his shoulders to pull him towards her.

“Let me grab a condom first,” he murmurs, planting a soft kiss on her inner thigh. 

Getting up, he walks into the bathroom and returns a moment later with a small foil packet. Ripping open the packaging, he kneels on the bed, removes the condom, and rolls it over his erection. 

Her eyebrow quirks up as she lifts her hips towards his cock once he positions himself over her entrance. “Well that’s settled then, shall we?” 

With a smirk, he thrusts into her with one smooth motion. Her heat surrounds him with warmth and tightness as he bottoms out, his pelvis pressing flush against hers. Slowly, as if trying to relish every sensation, he pulls back, letting all but the tip leave her center before he thrusts forward again. She clutches at his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin on his back as he begins to move faster.

“You’re so tight, sweetheart, like you were made for me,” he pants as he fucks her steadily into the mattress. “I want to live in your hot little cunt forever, I never want to leave it, you’re so perfect. So _fucking_ perfect.”

She chants his name in response as she bucks her pelvis against his, desperate and eager for more. “Yes, Ben. I’m yours. My cunt is yours, please don’t ever stop.”

He dips his head to take one of her hardened nipples in her mouth, pulling the bud between his teeth and nipping with a gentle bite. She lets out a cry at the sensation and he soothes her with the lapping of his tongue.

“Play with your clit, I want you to come,” he urges her, knowing his own release is close.

She obliges and he feels her hand snake between them to rub firm circles on the swollen nub between her legs. Her moans spur him on as he picks up the pace, driving them both towards their climax. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard before,” she whispers in his ear as he leans his forehead against her shoulder.

Carefully pulling his softening cock from her pussy, he gathers her into his arms and holds her against his side. 

“Me either, sweetheart,” he agrees after catching his breath. 

Ben rolls over and begins to sit up and her hand reaches out to grab his arm.

“Where are you going?” she mumbles, her voice tired with exhaustion. 

“To take care of this,” he replies as he carefully removes the condom, tying off the end, and crossing the room to throw it away. 

When he slips back into bed, she snuggles up against him, placing a soft kiss above his left nipple. “I want to stay in bed with you all day.”

“Mmm,” he agrees. “As nice as that sounds, I need to go grocery shopping this morning or we’re not going to have any food to keep up our energy.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to be seen around town,” Rey replies hesitantly.

“Of course not.” He kisses the top of her head. “I need someone to stay here with Kylo and keep him company, I have it on good authority that he thinks very highly of you.”

Rey laughs. “Well, I think very highly of him too. I’d hate for him to be lonely.”

  
  


“Is there anything I can get you at the store? Any preferences?” Ben asks as he grabs his keys and wallet.

“Whatever you choose is fine, I’m not picky,” she replies.

He nods in response. “Text me if you think of anything, okay?”

Rey gives him a look. “Didn’t you block my number?”

“Right, I should probably undo that,” he grins sheepishly and pulls his phone from his pocket and saves her contact info again, giving her a quick kiss before he leaves. 

When he returns from shopping, Rey is sitting on the back deck reading, her bare feet resting on the stone edge of the fire pit, with his dog lying beside her. She reaches down to scratch Kylo behind the ears and Ben finds himself thinking how _right_ it looks to have her there. 

“You’re home!” She smiles as he approaches her. “Can I help you unload anything?”

His heart skips a beat at the way she says the word _home._

“I’m already done,” he replies, kissing her on the top of her head. “Did you two have a nice time?”

Kylo perks up and rubs his head against Ben’s hand as he reaches to greet him.

“I did a little reading and Kylo did a little exploring, it was nice.” Rey smiles. “I think he was trying to chase a rabbit at one point though, there was something in the bushes that had him all excited.”

“There are all sorts of small animals around here that he tries to get, he’s never actually caught one though. Lucky for them,” Ben laughs. “I was going to make sandwiches for lunch if that sounds alright with you?”

Rey marks her place in her book and sets it on the table. “I’d love that and I want to help you. It’s only fair since you did all of the shopping.”

Halfway through eating their lunch on the back deck, Rey receives a message on her phone and glances at the screen with a frown on her face.

“Is everything okay?” Ben asks.

Her brow furrows as she types a reply and sets the phone down with a groan. “My agent wanted to run a statement by me, they are trying to do damage control.”

“Is there anything that I can help you with?”

“No. No, I think we’ve got it covered. It’s a pretty generic statement, but hopefully enough to curb the rumors for now.” Rey gives him a small smile. “Finn and Poe are going public with their relationship and they seem alright with the decision, but I feel guilty.”

He moves from his chair to kneel next to her, placing his hand on her leg. “You have nothing to feel guilty for, Rey. If anything, they’re probably relieved to have things out in the open.”

She nods and squeezes his hand.

“Hey,” he begins after a moment of silence passes. “I think Kylo might need another trip down to the beach, did you want to join us?”

Her face lights up at his suggestion and she quickly wipes aside the tears that had begun to gather in her eyes. “Of course, I could never say no to him.”

Ben shakes his head and chuckles. “Don’t let him hear you say that - he’s already spoiled by half of the town.”

The daytime activity on the water is a sharp contrast from the quiet evenings they’d experienced before. Speedboats pass back and forth creating foaming wakes, triggering rolling waves that lap against the shore. Kylo excitedly chases the receding water as it pulls away, often returning with long strips of seaweed trailing behind his glistening fur. Rey sits on the log, _her log,_ as Ben has come to regard it, her bare feet buried in the sand as she quietly takes in the surroundings.

“You’re staring,” Rey teases as she glances sideways in his direction. “See something you like?”

“You know I do,” Ben answers seriously.

She turns her body to face him, patting a spot on the log beside her. “Sit with me?”

He obliges, taking a seat. Her hand slips into his and she leans her head against his shoulder. They sit in silence as Kylo continues his quest to capture a wave, watching with amusement as the playful German Shepherd dives in and out of the water.

“Why did you open a comic book and record shop?” Rey asks after a moment. 

Ben grins and quietly laughs with a shake of his head. “I don’t know if I have a good answer for that. Would you believe me if I told you that it was a random impulsive decision?” 

It’s her turn to laugh. “Really?”

“Really,” he answers. “A few years ago I was working as a Vice President at First Order Technology in Seattle. I hated it. I really _really_ hated it, actually. The CEO of the company, Andrew Snoke, is an asshole and that’s the nicest thing I can think of to say about him.” Ben picks up a stick and throws it towards Kylo who happily chases the piece of wood towards the water. “Anyway, shortly after things ended with my ex, I decided that I needed a change. I resigned, sold my apartment, traded in my Aston Martin for the Volvo, and came over here to clear my mind at the cabin. I was only planning to stay for a few weeks.” 

“I take it that didn’t happen?” 

He shakes his head and lets out a soft snort. “ Nope. I met Rose and Armie, and within two months I owned the shop and my house. Rose helped me come up with the idea of selling comic books and records so I asked her to run it with me. Snap came along after a few months when we decided to hire another employee. He needed a place to stay so I let him rent my spare bedroom. I’m still undecided on whether that was a smart idea or not.” 

Rey squeezes his hand and leans her head against his shoulder. “But you’re happy, right?” 

“I am,” he agrees. “Especially right now.” 

She grins up at him, her nose scrunching slightly as he places a kiss on the freckles there. 

Ben looks over in time to see a blur of brown and black from the corner of his eye. “Kylo. No!” He warns the eager dog as he runs at the two of them full speed, stopping just shy of where they sit to shake himself dry.

His command comes too late and they find themselves drenched in the spray that follows.

Later that evening Rey makes them dinner; a simple pasta dish with a side salad and bread. They eat outside in the fading light as they witness another brilliant sunset. Ben can’t remember the last time he was this content. 

“I have an idea for dessert,” he says as they clean up their dishes from dinner. 

“Go on,” Rey encourages. 

He turns off the sink and reaches to grab a grocery bag from a nearby cabinet before removing a box of graham crackers, a bag of marshmallows, and a couple of chocolate bars. 

“Have you made s’ mores before?” he asks. 

Her face lights up with excitement. “Only a couple of times! I love them!” 

He smiles in return. “I made sure to buy some logs while I was at the store earlier. I was thinking we could go sit outside and watch the stars and roast marshmallows over the fire pit.” 

“I’m thinking that’s a really good plan,” she agrees. 

They eat s’ mores until their stomachs are hurting from too much sugar while they trade stories. Rey shares some of her favorite moments on movie sets and Ben tells her about small-town island life, and a few of the shenanigans he got up to as a child during his summers at the cabin. It’s dark and peaceful, their faces illuminated by the glowing orange flames. The mostly cloudless sky gives them a perfect view of thousands of twinkling stars. Seeing them so clearly is one of Ben’s favorite parts of living away from the city 

Once the fire has died down, he leads her inside to warm up and holds her while they watch Sense and Sensibility from his Mother’s stash of movies. 

He takes her to bed after and unlike the fast and intense fucking of their first time, their lovemaking that evening is gentle and intimate. Ben takes his time with her, teasing her mercilessly into a begging mess before he finally enters her waiting heat. Slowly. Painfully. Her pleas go straight to his cock as he fights the urge to come too quickly. They fall asleep shortly after, still wrapped up in one another.

*

“How long have you been awake?” Ben turns at the sound of Rey’s voice as she walks out onto the deck the following morning. She’s wearing her nightgown and robe and her hair is still askew from the previous evening. 

He motions for her to come to sit on his lap and pulls her into his arms. “Only for an hour or so. You looked too peaceful to wake,” he explains, pressing a kiss against her temple.

“You wore me out last night,” she grins, shifting her body so she’s straddling his thighs, pressing her core into the fabric of his sleep pants.

“Mmm, I did, did I?” he murmurs as he closes the distance between them, capturing her lips in a kiss as he wraps his arms tightly around her waist.

She grinds down against his hardening erection, bucking her core so her clit hits at just the right spot. With a groan, she tosses her head back and continues to roll her hips. His hands slide from her waist to the outside of her thighs, slipping up underneath the layers of her robe and gown to cup the satin covered globes of her ass. Her muscles tense up as he massages her, letting his fingers dig into the silky fabric, teasing her as he inches closer to the underside of her legs. 

“You’re always so hard for me,” she whispers, picking up the pace of her movements. It’s uncoordinated from the way she is balancing on his lap, but it feels incredible all the same. 

“Fuck, Rey, right there,” he pants as she continues to rub her cunt against his cock. Her robe slides off her shoulders and she quickly removes it, letting it fall to the ground beneath them. Ben’s head immediately dips to the swells of her breasts at the deep neckline, trailing wet kisses along the skin there.

“I’m so close, Ben,” she whimpers as he sucks a nipple firmly through the satin fabric, urging it into a stiff peak. A round wet spot appears on the fabric when he pulls away and he repeats the action on the other side before littering the swells of her breasts visible above the neckline with soft kisses. Frantically she thrusts against him, the little pants she makes in his ear urge him closer to his release.

Kylo’s barking interrupts them from the grass below. Ben holds Rey against him, continuing the motion of their movements as he peers over her shoulder. He spots the dog growling at the bushes again and shakes his head with a laugh.

“I think that Kylo found another rabbit.”

“Maybe he’ll catch one this time.” Rey ceases her movement to observe Kylo’s attempts at hunting. Turning back to Ben she whispers, “Care to take this back inside?”

He doesn’t answer before he sweeps her into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom and tossing her lightly on the still unmade bed. They remove their clothes and he stops to admire her slight curves and toned figure in the light of day before grabbing another condom and rolling it over his cock. 

“You’re gorgeous.” He positions his body over hers. They’ve had enough foreplay already and he needs to be inside of her.

She grabs at his shoulders and begins to urge him to the side with a smirk on her face. “My turn to be on top.”

They roll over together, Rey pinning him down on the mattress with her hands on his chest and her thighs straddled over his hips. With an experimental roll, she brushes the slick folds of her cunt along his length, passing over twice more until he grabs the base of his dick with a grunt and positions it at her entrance. She sighs and slowly lowers herself until her hips are flush with his, his cock seated entirely within her heat.

“Oh fuck, Rey, you’re so tight,” Ben groans, grabbing her waist and urging her to move. Closing his eyes he takes in the sensation of her cunt around his length 

She rocks her pelvis upward, bracing herself against his pecs for support as her movements increase. “Right there, like that, don’t move,” she instructs as his cock hits just the right spot inside, rubbing deliciously against her inner walls. 

One of her hands begins to play with her clit, much to his delight at the view that it gives him. She’s nearly upright on his cock - leaning forward slightly while giving him a fantastic view of her bouncing tits and how she works the sensitive nub between her legs as she rides him. The way her cunt clenches his erection has him building a climax faster than he’d like, but he can tell that she is close and resolves to help her finish.

“Sweetheart, you look so incredible like this. I could watch you ride my cock every day. You’re so perfect. The way you play with your little pussy and watching your tits - I’m going to come so hard.” He encourages her as he lifts his hips in time to her movements, thrusting into her at an increasing tempo. 

Rey nearly collapses against him as her orgasm hits, his name falling from her lips in a breathless chant. 

A few more thrusts and his release follows.

*

“Did you set this up?” 

Ben glances up as Rey enters the living room that afternoon, her phone in hand, and an expression of pure anger on her face. 

“Did I set what up?” He sets down the book he’d been reading and gives her a quizzical look. “What are you talking about?” 

She storms over to him and shoves her phone in his face. There’s a tabloid news article on the screen, the headline in bold font reads **“Heartbroken Rey Jackson Ditches Threesome for Intimate Island Escape!”**

There are multiple photos, clearly taken with a long-range lens, of the two of them on the back deck that morning. He gulps, noticing how the photographer had captured the private moments where Rey had been grinding herself against him. While nothing is explicit, it’s obvious that his hand is under her nightgown and that she’s not just innocently sitting on his lap.

“Only three people on this island knew I was here, Ben,” Rey states as her voice trembles. “Was this some sort of payback for last spring?” 

He hands her back her phone and stands, reaching out to pull her into a hug. She resists, backing away, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Ben feels his heart plummet at her sudden change in demeanor. 

“Rey,” he begins, running his hands through his hair. “I didn’t say anything. I promise that I would never do that to you. Believe me, you know how I feel about the press.” 

She scoffs. “Then one of your friends did this. Either way, it doesn’t matter. I need to leave before there’s a swarm of paparazzi here.”

He watches helplessly as she disappears down the hall, returning minutes later with her bags.

“Please don’t go like this,” his voice breaks as he realizes how quickly things are ending between them. “I’ll talk to Rose and Snap, I know Rose would never say anything, but I should have been concerned about Snap knowing. He’s an idiot at the best of times. Rey, I’m so sorry.” 

She stops just before the front door and turns to face him.

“I’m sorry too, Ben,” she signs. “Coming here was a mistake though, this could never work out between us and I think we both knew that.” 

Her words hit him like a punch to the gut causing the air leaving his lungs in a sudden rush. It’s equal parts painful and devastating. 

“Rey -“ He starts again.

She shakes her head and turns the handle, pushing open the front door and walking out of the cabin and out of his life.

He’s sitting on the back porch gazing out over the water when his phone vibrates and he swiftly picks it up to look at the screen. It’s a text from Rose. 

**Rose: Omg, Ben. I just saw the pictures online. I swear I didn’t say anything. I only told Armie and you know he wouldn’t have mentioned it to anyone else.**

_Ben: I know, Rosie. I’m almost positive it was Snap._

**Rose: Ugh. Me too. Still, I’m so sorry that this happened. How is Rey?**

_Ben: She left as soon as she saw._

_Ben: She didn’t give me a chance to explain, she told me it would never work between us and was gone. Just like that._

**Rose: I hate this for you, but I don’t blame her either. She’s already dealing with that threesome gossip. I’m sorry she didn’t let you explain first.**

_Ben: I know. It’s a huge violation of her privacy. And, she’s right, it’s foolish to think that anything could work between us. We’re too different._

**Rose: Don’t say that, Ben. She would be so lucky to have you.**

_Ben: Thanks, Rose._

_Ben: Do you mind if I spend a couple of extra days away?_

**Rose: Not at all, take all the time you need.**

_Ben: Alright. I’ll be back to open on Wednesday morning. I need to go have a little discussion with Snap in the meantime._

**Rose: You do that, Ben. Tell him I’m going to kick his ass too.**

**Rose: I’m sorry again, Ben. It will all work out for the best.**

He replies one last time and puts his phone away.

Making the short drive back to his house, he unsurprisingly finds his roommate and co-worker deeply immersed in another one of his video games. 

“Did you tell someone that Rey Jackson was here?” 

Snap pauses the screen and looks up at him with a guilty expression. “It accidentally slipped out over the in-game chat on Friday night, I didn’t think any of those guys even knew where I lived!”

Ben slaps his hand against his head in frustration before reaching into his phone and searching for the article that Rey had shown him earlier. By this point, the story is featured on dozens of celebrity gossip sites. He clicks on the first link and shows it to Snap. 

“Well, one of your little gamer friends probably made a sweet penny selling this info to the tabloids. That’s the back deck of my family’s cabin and not only my privacy being violated, but Rey’s privacy as well.”

“Dude! I’m sorry, man. I had no idea. I promise I’ll try and find out who made the leak but I don’t know how that’s going to help.” Snap apologizes.

“You’re damn right. It's too late to do much good now,” Ben growls. “I’m going to stay at the cabin for a bit longer, just don’t say anything to anyone else. Got it?” 

Snap rolls his eyes. “Yeah man, I got it. Easy.” 

With a sigh, Ben shakes his head and turns to go back downstairs.

He pulls out his phone again and ignores the unread texts from his mother and Kaydel. Finding Rey’s contact info, he types out a message and hits send.

_Ben: Rey, I don’t know if you’ll see this but I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. My roommate Snap is responsible for leaking that you were here to some online gamer buddies, he swears he didn’t think anyone knew where he lives - but he’s not always careful. I want you to know that I don’t regret our weekend together and I wish you the best._

There’s no response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!
> 
> I promise there's a HEA to this and those of you familiar with the movie plot probably know how this is going to go. 
> 
> Chapter 5 will be up soon! 
> 
> Also, having them watch Sense & Sensibility (the 1995 version, obviously) is a nod to a few things. 1) It's one of the movies my grandmother kept at our family cabin on Whidbey Island that I watched multiple times every visit, 2) It has Hugh Grant in it, so I figured it was perfect for a fic based on another one of his movies, and 3) I've decided that all of my multichapter fics will have an Alan Rickman movie reference - he's my favorite actor and I miss him and his talent. (Write For Me has a Galaxy Quest reference).


	5. The Love That Cannot Hope To Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time passes, and Ben gets another chance to see Rey.

Over the next several months, Ben Solo’s life changes in ways that he didn’t expect, starting with the initial response to the leaked photos from his weekend with Rey. The press figures out his identity, and connects him to his Mother and his previous position at First Order Tech; for two weeks they’re at his store, his house, and the cabin, trying to find out more about the romance that ended as quickly as it had begun. It dies down for a while only to pick up again when the indie thriller that Rey filmed on the island earlier that year hits theaters. 

He goes to see it, of course. 

The movie opens to rave reviews and she quickly generates Oscar buzz, so it comes as no surprise when she receives a nomination in the Best Actress category for her performance. 

When she wins, she thanks the usual people - the academy, her agent, her costars and crew of the film, and her friends. It's the vague mention at the end of her speech that catches his attention though: _“Finally, I’d like to thank a special person for giving me support when I needed it most. I’ll treasure that time always.”_

He isn’t sure what to think.

*

Ben walks into the shop on a blustery morning in late March to find Rose and Snap huddled over the counter, intently scrolling through her phone.

“What’s going on?” he asks as he shuts the door behind him.

“Nothing!”

“Not much.”

They both answer a bit too quickly.

Rose shrugs and starts to put her phone away. “Funny cat meme - you’ll think that it’s lame.” 

He gives them both a skeptical look. “You _live_ to torture me with your ridiculous cat memes, Rose. Try again.”

She sighs. “They just announced that Rey is going to be at Emerald City Comic Con this weekend, it’s a last-minute surprise and the internet is blowing up.”

Ever since her Oscar win, Rey’s been the darling of Hollywood, and with the second installment of the action franchise she's starring in coming out that summer, she’s currently been busy promoting the film. It shouldn’t surprise him that she’d make an appearance at a convention with a huge following for the movies, but it catches him off guard all the same.

“I’m sure people will be thrilled to see her there,” Ben finally answers and starts to walk towards the back room.

“You’re not going to try and go? I’m sure you can still get a ticket somewhere!” Rose follows him. “We all know she was talking about you in her acceptance speech at the Oscars, that doesn’t sound like someone who wants to forget you forever.”

Ben sits down at the desk and puts his head in his hands. “I don’t know, Rose. I feel like I should leave what happened in the past and let it die.”

“You can have my ticket. I have passes for everything - meet and greets, panels, you name it.” Snap appears in the doorway. “It’s the least I can do after running my big mouth and causing such a fuck up.”

Rose grins and claps her hands together. “See! Now you have no excuse.”

“I can’t take those from you, you look forward to this all year.” Ben looks at Snap and shakes his head. “Thank you for the offer, but I’ll pass.”

“Well, the offer still stands if you change your mind.” Snap shrugs and walks back into the main store.

“You’re an idiot, Solo.” Rose rolls her eyes. “This might be your only chance to see her again.”

He changes his mind ten minutes later.

*

Ben’s never been to a Comic Convention. That was always Snap’s thing. Snap attended conventions with a dedication that he rarely showed for anything else outside of his video games and his addiction to energy drinks.

The crowds around the Washington State Convention Center are thick as he makes his way to the entrance. He’s not even in the building yet and already feels out of place in the simple blue sweater and jeans he’d put on that morning. There are people wearing franchise tees, elaborate cosplays, and everything in-between the two. They chat excitedly around him about the events of the day, making plans for the booths they want to visit, and the panels they hope to attend. 

Inside the main showroom, he finds himself overwhelmed at his surroundings. Aisles of booths extend across the space featuring everything from Funko Pops to custom tees to artwork and comics and more. He stops at a few to admire things that catch his eye but doesn’t linger long. He needs to see Rey and from the excitement over her appearance, he knows he won’t be the only one.

Two hours before her time slot begins the Meet and Greet line is already chaotic, extending well beyond the designated area and nearly out the door. He slips into the back of the queue and settles in to wait.

He finds out from eavesdropping around him that she’s there with another cast member from the film, Dopheld Mitaka. Ben can tell from the people in line that nearly all of them are there for her. Girls and women of all ages wear varying levels of cosplay devoted to her character in the franchise, and he overhears more than a few comments that he wishes he hadn’t from men speculating on personal details about her life.

A few hours pass and he’s finally in view of the booth, and of her. She looks radiant, her eyes light up and she smiles genuinely for each fan, graciously signing autographs or taking pictures. He isn’t sure what he’s going to say first, or if she’ll even acknowledge him, but he came this far and he refuses to turn back now. 

When he looks at her again, she’s staring back at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

“Excuse me, sir? Can I have you follow me?” A young woman wearing a security badge approaches him discreetly.

Ben looks back at Rey, but she’s returned her attention to the next fan in line.

“Am I in trouble?” he asks quietly.

“Not at all, there’s a request from Ms. Jackson to have you wait for her behind the meet and greet area.”

“I uh -“ he begins.

The security worker gives him a puzzled look. “You are Ben Solo, aren’t you? She asked for you specifically.”

He nods. “Yeah, I am. Sorry, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“This doesn’t usually happen at these types of things, sir, but she was very insistent. If you’ll come with me, please?”

Rey is waiting for him in a small seating area behind the curtained off wall that separates the backstage area from the crowds. He notices the smile playing on her lips as she twists her hands nervously.

“I was hoping to see you here,” she confesses as soon as he reaches her. “I should have texted you back when I left last fall. I am _so_ sorry for everything that happened. It wasn’t fair that I walked out and refused to listen when your privacy was violated too.”

Ben swallows the lump in his throat and nods. “It’s okay. I don’t blame you.” 

She reaches out and grabs his hand, giving it a light squeeze. “I need to get back out there, but I want to talk with you after I finish. Is that alright? You can wait back here - unless you were keen on another thirty minutes of waiting in line for a handshake and a glossy 8x10 taken with a flash that will blind you for days?”

“I’ll wait,” he answers quickly and realizes how much he’s missed the sound of her laugh.

“Perfect. I should be done in another hour or so and then I’m free for a bit until the panel later.”

He watches as she slips back around the curtain, and hears the excitement as the fans in line notice her return. Taking a seat on a folding chair nearby, he sits and waits.

The thin fabric divide allows him to hear everything on the other side. He smiles as countless fans gush over their love for her and her character, and silently laughs at some of their more awkward attempts to flirt.

“What’s the story with the guy backstage?” He hears Dopheld Mitaka ask her during a brief break.

“There’s no story. He’s no one special.”

He inhales sharply at her callous words.

“So you had them bring him to meet you after, why?” Mitaka questions further.

“He looked pathetic out there, I felt sorry for him and thought I’d do a private meet and greet for a few minutes when we’re done.”

“Private, huh?”

Ben hears the suggestive tone dripping from the other man’s voice.

She lets out a laugh before she responds. “Don’t be crude, Doph.”

He rushes away from the space before he can hear more, his heart pounding as he finds the nearest exit. Her words still ring in his ears as he drives away from downtown Seattle, heading back to his quiet life on the island and away from Rey Jackson. He berates himself for believing that going to see her was a good idea.

The drive back home takes forever. Weekend traffic makes the slow crawl north on I-5 almost unbearable, leaving Ben with too much time to think. It takes another hour and a half to get on a ferry once he reaches the dock on the mainland side. Dark grey clouds have moved in overhead and the waters of Puget Sound are churning with the increasing winds. By the time they dock on the other side, the rain is falling steadily.

He doesn’t know why he stops by the shop instead of simply going home.

“What are you doing back so soon? How did it go? Did you see her?” Rose barely lets him through the door before bombarding him with questions.

Ben heads for the office without saying a word. His demeanor matching the outside weather.

“I’m nobody to her,” he confesses quietly as Rose follows him into the room.

“Oh, Ben. What happened?”

He tells her everything. About Rey seeing him in line, about security escorting him behind the curtain, about their brief exchange, and finally, about the conversation he’d overheard.

“I don’t want to think about it anymore,” he adds after he finishes explaining. “Whatever game she’s playing, I refuse to be a part of it.”

“You don’t think you misunderstood?” Rose asks softly. “She mentioned you when she won an Oscar, that has to count for something!”

He shakes his head with a sigh. “I’m beginning to think she was talking about someone else, it’s stupid of me to even assume.”

“We all assumed then. God, Ben, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have suggested that you go.”

“It’s not your fault, Rose,” he assures her. “I guess, in a way, I finally got some closure.”

Rose pats his back and smiles. “That’s a good way to look at it.”

The bell rings above the door and she hesitates for a second. “Go,” he tells her. “I’ll be fine.”

“Alright. If you need to take your mind off of things there’s still the rest of yesterday’s shipment of records to unpack and inventory!”

He’s working on the second box of albums when he notices the time. It’s dark outside and the shop is due to close in ten minutes. Marking off where he’s finished, he carefully puts away the records and walks out to the front. Rose is sitting behind the counter on a stool, chewing on a pencil, as she stares at the far wall.

“Slow evening?” he surmises.

Rose groans. “We’ve had one person since you returned. _One_. I’m pretty sure everyone who shops here is at Comic-Con.”

“Based on the crowds there, I wouldn’t be surprised. If I had hung around long enough, I’m sure I would have run into some of our regulars,” Ben replies. He walks towards the center of the store. “I’m going to do a sweep and we can close up a few minutes early, can you shut down the register for the day?”

“Sure thing.”

They are wrapping up and getting ready to leave when the door opens and a lone figure in a rain jacket walks into the store. The large hood obscures their face until they remove it.

It’s _her._

“We’re about to close,” Rose blurts out and Ben has to hide his amusement at her defensive stance. Rose, his best friend, and fiercest protector. She’d been ruthless whenever the media tried to show up at the shop and they had learned quickly not to cross Rose Tico-Hux.

Rey’s face drops a bit. “Oh, right. I, um, was hoping I could talk to Ben?”

“He’s heard enough, I think -”

Ben steps forward and puts a hand on Rose’s shoulder, stopping her tirade. “It’s okay, thank you,” he tells her softly.

She sighs and gives him a look. “I’ll be in the back.”

“You left,” Rey speaks once Rose has disappeared into the office. “I tried to find you but one of the convention workers said you’d suddenly gotten up and ran out. Did something happen?”

He notices that she’s nervously playing with her hands again.

“I didn’t want to inconvenience you for a private meet and greet with the _pathetic_ fan,” he spits bitterly. “If you felt that way about me, why did you have me brought backstage?”

Her face pales immediately and she looks horrified. One of her hands flies up and covers her mouth as she lets out a gasp. “You heard that?”

“I was behind a sheet of fabric, Rey, obviously I could hear you.”

“Fuck. Ben. I didn’t mean a word of what I said. Dopheld is a pushy gossip who doesn’t know how to mind his own business.” She’s pacing as she talks, wildly gesturing with her hands. “I _hated_ saying those things about you, but I had to get him off my case and I didn’t want to drag you into more gossip.”

Ben looks down at the floor as he processes what she said. When he lifts his head to meet her eyes he can tell that she’s starting to cry.

“I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions,” he replies softly.

Rey shakes her head. “No, no. You had every right to assume the worst. I am so sorry.”

“Why are you here now?” he asks a moment later.

“I wanted to see you. Everything I said behind the curtain is the truth. I regretted leaving you how I did last fall,” she explains and then lets out a strangled laugh. “I’d been considering coming to see you tonight even before I saw you at the conference. I wasn’t sure if you still wanted me though but when you showed up, I thought I had my answer. Did you want to see me?”

He nods. “I’ve missed you, Rey.”

“I’ve missed you too, Ben.” She gives him a vibrant grin that lights up the entire room.

It makes his heart hurt, and feel hopeful, at the same time. 

“This isn’t going to work, Rey, whatever you came to talk to me about. There can’t be an us,” he tells her firmly. His stomach flips as the expression on her face falls.

“We haven’t even tried!” She protests.

“That’s the problem!” He responds in frustration. “We haven’t tried at all.”

Their communication over the past year has amounted to less than three days in each other’s company. They’ve never texted back and forth or talked on the phone. There have been months between each encounter without so much as a word to one another. He’d stormed out on her the first time, and she’d left him the second. It’s all the more reason in his mind to avoid going forward.

“What do you want to happen, Rey? We’re two completely different people with different lives. I’m a failed tech industry VP who owns a struggling shop on an island, you’re the hottest actress in Hollywood right now. You belong there and I belong here.”

She gulps back a sob, wiping the sleeve of her coat across her face. “I want to try, Ben. _Please._ ”

“I don’t think I can try again, Rey.” 

Silence descends over the store as neither of them knows what to say. 

Finally, she speaks again. It’s almost too quiet to hear at first. “You’re forgetting one thing.”

“What’s that?” he asks with a sigh. 

“That I’m just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her.” 

He wants to take her in his arms right then. Kiss her softly and tell her he does love her and that they’ll figure out how to make everything work.

He can’t, though. He can’t risk falling in love with her even more if things don’t work out between them. 

“I’m sorry, Rey. I can’t do this.”

Ben disappears into the back of the store to find Rose staring at him with wide eyes. They stand there, silently, not saying a word, until they hear the jingle of the bell across the top of the door as Rey leaves.

“You just let Rey Jackson walk away,” Rose points out once they’re alone in the shop again. “I’m going to go lock up, just think about that for a moment.”

He doesn’t want to think right now or feel, or do anything but go home and sleep.

“It’s for the best,” he tells her once she returns. “We’d only end up hurting each other.”

“If you say so, Ben.”

“Weren’t you getting ready to fight her ten minutes ago when she walked into the shop? Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“That was before I heard her explanation, and one of the _most_ romantic lines I’ve ever heard in real life.” She clutches her hand to her chest and mimics a swoon.

He groans. “There’s just too much to consider and we’re terrible at communicating and then there’s the distance. I wish it could work, I do, but I just can’t see how it would.”

Rose lifts her shoulders in a small shrug. “If that’s how you feel.”

“It is,” he says, his tone final. 

“Well, I guess that I should get home. Text me if you need to talk later, okay?”

“Yeah, me too. And thanks, but I think I’m just going to go to bed. It’s been a day.”

He walks her out to her car, giving her a small wave as she drives up the street. Turning the other direction, he makes the slow walk home.

*

**Rose: Wake up, Solo. Come meet us at Maz’s for breakfast!**

**Rose: Ben! Are you up yet?**

**Rose: Benjamin…I’m about to come there and get you up myself.**

**Rose: Even Snap is here. If he can get his ass off his gaming chair, you have no excuses.**

The incessant buzzing of notifications wakes him the following morning. He rubs his eyes and blinks at his phone again.

_Ben: I’m up. Jeez. I’ll be there in twenty. Order my usual for me._

Stumbling around his room, he dresses and freshens up in the bathroom before finding his keys and wallet and leaving the house. It’s only a five-minute walk and he arrives to find the rest of the group laughing around their usual table. They’d been meeting at Maz’s Bakery on most early Sunday mornings for over a year now.

“There he is! Good morning, big brother!” Kaydel calls as he enters the small restaurant.

Ben makes a face as he pulls out the last empty chair and takes a seat. “I need coffee before I can deal with that much energy, Kay.”

Rose shoves a mug towards him. “Black, like you like it.”

“Thanks,” he replies, taking the mug in hand and bringing it to his mouth for a sip.

“We ordered already so the food should be out any minute,” she tells him. “How are you doing today?”

He gives her a look, furrowing his brows slightly. “I’m fine - did you tell them?”

“I told Maz to put extra blueberries in your pancakes!” Rose avoids his question, which he knows is never a good sign. 

“Rose,” he warns.

“We’re staging an intervention, alright!” She suddenly blurts out. 

“I’m sorry, _what_?” Ben questions.

“Rose told us about Rey and we decided as a group that you’re an idiot,” Kaydel confesses and then turns to Snap. “Babe, did you bring -“

“Babe?” Ben looks between his roommate and younger sister in disbelief. “What is going on here?”

Snap stutters over his words. “Uh, we have, uh -“

“We’ve been dating since New Year's Eve, but that’s not why we are here. Snap wants you to have his passes again for Comic-Con today so you can go chase after Rey, and this time let her know that you love her like we all know you do,” Kaydel explains with a tone of exasperation.

Jannah snorts. “It’s so obvious, Ben. When Rose told us that you let her go last night we knew we had to step in.”

“Even I’m taking their side on this one,” Armie adds, “and not just because my lovely wife has threatened me otherwise.”

Ben glances around the group, meeting each of their challenging stares. With a sigh, he drops his head into his hands.

“Hey dude, I know I’m not the best expert in this sort of thing, but I think you’re being a fucking ballsack if you let her get away,” Snap’s words break the silence as the entire table bursts into laughter.

“You all think I made a mistake?” Ben asks.

“YES!” Their voices chorus together as they all answer at the same time.

“You’re going to finish your coffee, eat breakfast, and then go find your girl,” Rose instructs. “We’ll drag you to Seattle if we have to, and I don’t think having an entourage tagging along is very romantic.”

“Fine,” he agrees to the sound of cheers around the table.

He finds himself back among the crowds of Comic-Con once again later that morning. She’s listed on the schedule for another panel that afternoon, and he hopes to find a way to talk to her before then. Pushing past the crowds, he makes his way over to the meet and greet area from the day before hoping to find the same security guard who had pulled him backstage at Rey’s request.

His search comes up empty. Stopping another employee with a security tag instead he asks about Rey.

“Oh, I’m sorry dude, you didn’t hear?” The teenage boy replies. “She canceled her panel appearance last minute, I think she went back to LA early or something. They didn’t tell us much.”

She’s not there. 

“Right, good to know. Sorry for bothering you.”

Ben turns and leaves the convention center, heartbroken, for the second day in a row.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::drops and runs away::
> 
> (sorry, sorry, sooo sorry! I promise the HEA is near - I just wanted to do the reconciliation scene a little differently than the movie)
> 
> (I couldn't leave that line out, it's one of my favorite movie quotes ever!)
> 
> (also, thanks for reading & your kudos & comments! I love them!)


	6. From Shadows In The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes and gets his girl ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here to end the angst, enjoy!

He texts her shortly after hearing that she’s returned to LA, but no answer comes. Deciding that she’s moved on and that he needs to as well, Ben throws himself into work and prepares for the busy tourist season ahead. 

Another two months pass by and he tries his hardest to get over Rey. 

His friends are supportive and make sure not to mention Rey around him, but she’s everywhere lately. He finds it impossible to avoid her when his shop carries merchandise from the franchise she’s starring in. The same franchise that is releasing a much anticipated second installment at the end of the month. 

When they receive a crate of promotional materials to display from the film, the life-sized poster of Rey in her leather suit is the cherry on top of the heartbreak sundae. Rose and Snap offer not to display it, but he knows it will be a good draw for customers - everyone loves her character. 

And despite everything, he still loves her.

“Ben!” Kaydel runs into the shop on a weekday afternoon in late May, still wearing her Barista apron, and holding a piece of paper. “You’re going to love me forever for this.”

He takes the sheet from her and begins to read, his brow furrowing as he reads what it says. “What? How did you -?” his voice trails off as he looks up in confusion.

It’s an email to Kaydel from someone named Jessika Pava about sending him a ticket to the LA premiere of Rey’s movie in a week.

“I did some sleuthing around, called in a few favors, and found someone who knows Rey’s PA Jess - she’s the one who sent the email, see?” Kaydel points at the sender on the paper. “I told her about _everything_ and she was already aware of the entire situation. Rey misses you, Ben. Jess said she’s been devastated since you turned her down.”

“I tried texting,” Ben reminds her.

Kaydel sighs. “She has a new number now, she left her phone at the Seattle airport by accident when she was on her way back to California. They had her change numbers just to be safe.” 

He stares back at the email again. “And you and her assistant think that it's a good idea for me to show up at her movie premiere?”

“The _best_ ,” Kaydel assures him. “Jess is going to drop a ticket in the mail tomorrow, and it should get here in plenty of time. She’s also going to get you onto the red carpet and make sure Rey sees you after she arrives. We’ve got everything planned. You just need to buy a plane ticket and find something nice to wear.”

“Alright. But if this doesn’t work, no more meddling. You’re starting to act too much like Leia,” he warns her. 

“I happen to take that as a compliment, Benjamin!” Kaydel rolls her eyes and lifts on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I need to get back to work, but I couldn’t wait to come and show you this when her email arrived! Let me know if you want me to come shopping for a new suit with you over the weekend!”

He nods and smiles as the younger girl races back out the door. After she leaves, he stands in the middle of the backroom reading the email in his hand several times. 

He’s going to see Rey. 

The following weekend is a whirlwind of activity. Kaydel, Jannah, and Rose insist on accompanying him on a shopping trip to Seattle to buy a new suit. He lets them help pick one out, but draws the line when they try to makeover his entire wardrobe in the men’s department of Nordstrom.

A ticket for the premiere arrives just two days before he leaves and Ben finds his nerves growing. Not only is he chasing after Rey, but he’s going to confess his love to her in front of thousands, if not millions, of people. He isn’t even sure if Rey will appreciate the gesture knowing how much she values her privacy, but Kaydel _assures_ him that Jess has _assured_ her that Rey will love it.

He goes along with the plan to make her happy.

*

“I want minute by minute texts with all the details!” Rose tells him as she and Hux drop him off at SeaTac Airport on a sunny Monday morning.

Ben grabs his bag from the trunk of their car before slamming it shut. “I’ll check in a few times,” he agrees.

Rose rolls her eyes and pulls him into a hug. “Go get your girl, Ben.”

He returns her embrace and then watches as she hops back into the passenger seat and shuts the door. With a wave from her and a quick honk of the horn from Hux, they drive off leaving him outside the terminal.

There’s just under two hours until his flight to Los Angeles is due to leave. After checking in for his flight and dropping off his checked bag, he makes his way through security and into the main concourse where he purchases a coffee and pastry from Starbucks and sits in front of the large window that overlooks the runway. With every plane he watches take off or land, his heart beats a little bit faster. The weight of his nerves pounding heavily in his chest.

Despite Kaydel’s assurances and the support of his friends, he worries that everything will go wrong. He worries that she won’t want to see him and that his heart will break all over again. Putting himself out there like this is something he doesn’t do often and it’s terrifying.

When he finishes his Americano and his muffin is reduced to a pile of discarded crumbs in the bottom of the brown paper bag, he gathers his trash and his carry-on and proceeds for the gate.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to begin our final descent into the Los Angeles International Airport…”

Ben looks up as the quiet voice of the pilot comes over the speaker above him and then peers out his window to see the sprawling landscape below covered with houses and buildings and streets lined with traffic coming closer into view.

The flight attendants make their final sweep down the aisle, collecting trash, and reminding passengers to stow their items and return their seats and trays to their original positions. Then all goes quiet as the plane eases the final stretch, touching down onto the runway with a steady thump of the wheels hitting the tarmac. Ben feels his body jolt forward as the jet immediately slows down, the loud rush of noise echoing around him.

He’s there.

**(323) 582-2217: Hi, Ben. This is Jessika Pava, Rey Jackson’s PA. I got your number from Kaydel. I hope that’s okay? She mentioned you would be landing in LA early this afternoon and I wanted to check-in with you about tonight.**

Ben stares at the message that pops up on his screen once he turns on his phone again.

_Ben: Hi Jessika. It’s more than okay. I just landed at LAX and planned to go to my hotel from there. Is there anything I need to do other than just show up?_

**(323) 582-2217: Welcome to LA! No, nothing else for now. Where are you staying? I’ll arrange for a car to pick you up around 4:30 this afternoon. From there I will try and meet you at the drop off point and take you to where she’ll best be able to see you from the red carpet.**

**(323) 582-2217: If I’m unable to get away, I will make sure that someone else is there. There are a few of us in on the plan and we're all rooting for you. It probably isn’t my place to say, but Rey really misses you.**

He smiles and feels a glimmer of hope.

_Ben: Thank you. That means a lot to hear you say that. I miss her too._

_Ben: I’m staying at the W in Hollywood_

**(323) 582-2217: Perfect! And, you’re welcome. Save my number if you need anything before then. I’m looking forward to tonight.**

Adding her to his contacts, he sends one last reply.

_Ben: I will. I’m looking forward to tonight as well._

At a quarter past four, he slips the grey suit jacket over the crisp white dress shirt and straightens his tie for the third time. Pausing to examine himself in the full-length mirror, he lets out a long sigh. He feels out of place already and he’s not even at the event. Ben pushes his hair off his face, letting it fall to one side in a swoop across his forehead. Checking to ensure he has his wallet, his phone, and the ticket for the premiere, he takes one last glance around the room and opens the door.

His phone vibrates as he enters the lobby of the hotel with another text from Rey’s PA.

**Jessika Pava: Hi Ben! Just wanted to let you know that your driver will be at the W in about 10 minutes. I was able to sneak away and will meet you when you arrive, I’m wearing a purple dress.**

_Ben: Thank you for letting me know. I’m heading out front now. See you shortly._

**Jessika Pava: See you soon!**

The black Lincoln town car with nearly opaque windows pulls up right at 4:30 pm. Ben watches as an older man gets out and walks around to open the back door.

“Mr. Solo?” he confirms as Ben steps towards the vehicle.

“That would be me,” Ben answers, ducking his head down to slide into the back seat.

“Excellent, sir. I’ll be taking you to the El Capitan theater this evening. If there’s anything I can do for you on our way don’t hesitate to ask. It’s about a ten-minute drive with the current traffic.”

He nods. “Thank you.”

The driver returns to the front seat, shutting his door, before merging into traffic. It’s a slow crawl through crowded streets as they make their way through the city. Ben watches out the window, trying to keep his nerves steady. _She misses you too_ , he tells himself and pushes the growing uncertainty to the back of his mind.

They pass by a security checkpoint and drive around the back of the theater where there are far fewer people around them. The driver pulls the car up alongside a back entrance and hops out first to open the door for him. Ben climbs from the vehicle and glances up at the large building in front of him.

“This is where they instructed to drop you off. I believe they’ll be meeting you just outside that door shortly,” the man explains. “Have a wonderful evening, sir.”

“Thanks, I hope I do.” He gives the man a shaky smile and lets out a deep breath.

“Oh, I think you will.” The driver winks and disappears back into the car before pulling away. 

Moments later a young woman in a purple cocktail dress with black hair exits the backstage door, a phone in one hand, and a walkie-talkie in another. Her eyes light up as she spots him and she approaches him with a huge grin.

“You must be Ben, you’re even more handsome than the pictures!” She gushes. “Oh and you look fantastic, your tie almost matches Rey’s dress perfectly!”

Ben glances down at the dark blue tie he’s wearing, the color reminds him of the water surrounding the island.

“Oh, um, Thank you. I guess that’s a good thing then?” He stumbles over his reply.

“Definitely a good thing,” Jessika confirms. “Right then, come with me. People are already arriving on the red carpet, and Rey is scheduled to show up in about fifteen minutes. I’m going to have you walk about halfway down, there’s a spot that isn’t too concentrated with the press where I think you’ll have the best chance of catching her attention. It’ll be too difficult for her to hear you if you’re too close to all the yelling photographers.”

He follows behind her, listening as she explains the plan. His palms are sweating now as they weave through the backstage area and down a long hallway until they reach another door that leads them outside again.

“Are these always so chaotic,” Ben asks as they near the entrance to the red carpet, the sound of the crowds are nearly deafening.

“Not always, this is a big franchise and a much-anticipated release so there’s a bit more excitement. It will get even crazier when the bigger names of the cast arrive,” Jessika explains. “Alright, you ready? I’ll get you to the waiting point but I need to be back to meet Rey at her car when she gets here.”

Ben nods, straightening his tie one last time. “Let’s do this.”

There are flashes of light everywhere and screams from all directions. Dozens of people are already on the red carpet, mingling around as they greet one another. He doesn’t recognize any of them, but a few stop and give him a curious stare. At least one reporter does a double-take as he passes by, but thankfully no one stops him to ask any questions. As promised, Jessika leads him to a spot that seemingly has less press around, but there is still a huge number of fans crowding the barricade behind him.

“Good luck, Ben.” Jessika pats him on the arm. “She’ll come this way, be sure to let her see you.”

He smiles nervously in return. “I can’t thank you enough for this.”

“It’s my pleasure. You both deserve to be happy.” She gives him a thumbs-up and then disappears down the carpet again.

It’s twenty long agonizing minutes of waiting until he starts hearing murmurs of her arrival. He’s been getting stares from the crowd behind him since fifteen minutes ago when they start to notice that he hasn’t moved. A few more photographers have made their way towards him, snapping photos as more and more of the cast arrive. Ben starts to recognize a few familiar faces, including Dopheld Mitaka who saunters past him without a second look.

“Rey! Rey! Miss Jackson, over here!”

“Give us a pose, Miss Jackson!” 

He turns when he hears the shouting in the distance, and that’s when he gets his first glance at her. She’s too far away to see closely, but he immediately notices the dark blue gown she wears just as Jessika had mentioned. Ben watches as she poses for the camera before giving a small wave and continuing his way.

The next time he looks over she’s within twenty feet and talking to a reporter. Her back is turned to him and he swallows at the expanse of bare skin the backless dress reveals. It’s too loud to hear anything she’s saying, but he can see the reporter smile and laugh at her responses and it eases his nerves to know that she’s happy.

When she turns away from her last interview and continues his direction he takes a deep breath and steps towards the middle of the carpet. He’s almost directly in her path and the next time she looks up, she won’t be able to miss him.

And then she does.

Her eyes snap up to meet his as her mouth opens with a gasp of surprise. At first, she doesn’t move and Ben begins to fear he’s made a huge mistake. Then, before he can change his mind and run, she’s there, standing in front of him with a ridiculous grin on her face.

“You’re here,” she breathes. “I don’t understand. _How?_ ”

“Kaydel tracked down someone who knows your PA and they set the whole thing up,” he explains, his heart pounding as he watches for her reaction.

Rey furrows her brow. “But why? You said last time that you didn’t want anything, that we were too different, that -“

“I was wrong,” he interrupts her. “I was _so_ wrong, Rey. I’ve regretted those words ever since. I went back to the convention to find you the next day and found out that you’d left early. I tried texting and you never answered. I had no idea that Kaydel was going to come up with this plan, but I’m so glad that she did because I don’t know how else I would be able to tell you everything.”

She sighs. “Ben, I don’t know what to say.”

He reaches out and takes one of her hands in his. 

“Ask me again to love you, Rey.”

She gives him a puzzled look. “What?” 

“Back in my store, you asked me to love you. Ask me again,” he pleads softly. 

Realization dawns across her face and she looks at him and smiles. “Will you love me, Ben?”

He’s hit with a sudden rush of joy and relief. 

“For the rest of my life, sweetheart,” he murmurs, returning her expression with a smile of his own.

She’s in his arms a second later as he bends down to capture her lips. He doesn’t care that the screaming around them intensifies, or that there’s likely a hundred cameras clicking photos right now. All he cares about is that the woman he loves is in his arms where she belongs.

“I love you, Ben,” Rey whispers against his mouth as they part.

“I love you too, Rey.”

Flashing lights bombard them from all directions as she takes his hand in hers and leads him towards the entrance of the theater. Neither stopping to acknowledge the shouts of questions and requests for interviews or photos by the press around them. They move quickly through the crowd until they reach the inside of the building.

Jessika is waiting for them with a huge grin on her face.

“I take it things went well?” 

“I can’t believe you set this all up!” Rey laughs as she pulls the other woman into a hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for not killing me for going behind your back to do so,” Jessika replies. “It’d almost be worth it though, I’m so happy for you both.”

“Thank you, again,” Ben adds as Jessika pulls him into a quick hug too.

“Of course,” she murmurs. “You two better find your seats.”

Rey looks up at Ben with a worried expression. “I don’t think we can sit together,” she pouts.

“That’s fine, I’ll see you after,” he assures her. He didn’t glance at the ticket too carefully but he assumes he’ll be in the back somewhere.

“Actually, since you didn’t bring a plus one Rey, I was able to sneak the ticket set aside for that to send to Ben.” Jessika gives them both a triumphant grin. “Go enjoy the movie you two!”

“You’re the absolute best,” Rey gives her another hug before taking Ben’s hand again and leading him into the auditorium.

By the time the movie is over they are trending on every social media platform. Theories and speculation are running wild as everyone seems to have an opinion on the events of that evening. Tabloid articles with headlines screaming **“Love Confession on the Red Carpet!”** and **“What We Know About Rey Jackson’s Mystery Man!”** dominate the news sites. His phone is full of voicemail and text messages from his friends and family congratulating him and begging for more details. He turns his notifications off and pockets the phone. Tonight is for him and Rey.

They make a brief appearance at an after-party and she introduces him to several of her co-stars and other various celebrities. It’s overwhelming and he can’t help but feel out of place, but Rey’s at his side, holding his hand and sneaking him that soft smile of hers.

“Ben, I’d like you to meet my best friend Finn Storm, and his partner Poe Dameron.” Rey leads him to two familiar men at a table near the center of the room.

“The hotel guy!” Poe laughs. “I’m so sorry about the mixup that night, Rey told us everything.”

“Yeah, man, she talks about you a lot. I’m glad that we finally get to meet you officially,” Finn adds.

He shakes both of their hands. “It’s nice to meet you both as well.”

“Sit down and tell us how this all happened tonight. You two are blowing up the internet and I don’t think anyone knows why yet.” Poe motions to two empty chairs next to them.

Ben pulls one out for Rey before sitting in the seat beside her.

“Ben’s little sister tracked down Jessika and they set the whole thing up. I thought I was hallucinating when I saw him on the red carpet,” she laughs. “Best surprise of my life, I’d say. Right after getting a smoothie dumped down my shirt while walking around a tiny island town.”

He blushes at the memory of their first meeting.

“I’m so happy for you, peanut.” Finn grins and turns to Ben with a serious expression. “Don’t you dare hurt our girl again.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Ben assures them.

“I think we’re both done hurting each other,” Rey adds, squeezing his hand. “We’re in this together now.”

_Together._

He smiles. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they will talk...and much more in the next chapter ;-) 
> 
> I see Finn as being a super protective friend, he's practically Rey's brother, so I think that even though it was both Ben and Rey who needed to communicate, that he would take Rey's side no matter what. 
> 
> Chapter 7 (the talk and smut) coming very soon and then the epilogue! We're in the final stretch and it's mostly all fluff & fun from here on out. 
> 
> Thanks SO much for all your support - I love your kudos and comments and can't wait to hear what you think of their reunion! I had such a blast writing it!
> 
> Also - this update pushed me over 100k words on AO3 (from all my fics combined) so I’m celebrating! Hooray! 🍸🎉😊


	7. Where She Goes I’ve Got To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben talk about their future and decide how to move forward together

A car takes them back to his hotel after the party where they are met by an employee who ushers them through a private entrance and up a service elevator to the very top floor of the building. 

“Ms. Jackson’s team felt it was best to have you moved to a more private room,” the man escorting them explains to Ben. “Your things have already been moved for you.”

The one-bedroom suite with a full living area and a sweeping view of the city is a huge upgrade from the basic room he originally booked. He spots his luggage propped up inside the door as soon as they enter.

“Jessika just texted that she booked us for the next two nights since that was the original stay of your reservation.” Rey looks up from her phone. “Is that okay?”

“It’s more than okay as long as I get to keep you here with me the whole time,” Ben agrees.

She gives him a mischievous smile. “My schedule is completely free until Wednesday evening. When do you have to fly back?” 

“Not until later Wednesday afternoon.”

A long pause follows as neither of them is sure of how to proceed.

“What happens after that?” she asks, breaking the silence that has fallen over the room.

“I’m willing to try a long-distance relationship. I can leave the shop with Rose and Snap to come to visit you as much as possible, either in LA or wherever you’re filming. Or you can come and see me. I just want to make this work,” he admits as he sits down on the couch.

She lowers herself beside him and leans her head on his shoulder. “Then we’ll make it work.”

“Good.” He kisses the top of her head. “What do you have after this?”

“My next movie doesn’t start filming until the late summer up in Vancouver BC so I’ll be close to you,” she explains. “Before that, I have some promotional stuff, talk shows, and such, for the next few weeks. I was planning to take a much-needed break after that.”

“ _Was_ planning?” He asks.

“Well, it depends on whether or not your cabin is open this summer. I may be interested in spending time there with a cute guy who owns a record and comic shop.”

“Oh I think that can be arranged,” he murmurs. “I may know a few people with the right connections.” 

His lips capture hers in another kiss as he pulls her into his lap, the skirt of her dress fanning out around her. He runs his hands down the smooth fabric as he tightens their embrace. 

A knock at the door interrupts them. 

“I’ll get it,” Ben says as he gently lifts her from his lap before standing up and walking to the door. 

Jessika stands on the other side with an apologetic expression on her face. 

“I’m so sorry to barge in like this, but Rey, I need your dress,” she explains as Ben leads her inside the room. 

Rey sighs in response. “I forgot about that,” she grumbles. 

“I put a bag of clothes for you in the bedroom!” Jess calls as Rey makes her way across the room. 

Moments later, Rey returns wearing a silky bathrobe and carrying the blue dress over her arm. Ben watches as she hands it off to Jess who gives them both a wave and disappears again. 

“Sorry about that, it was on loan from the designer.” 

Ben pulls her into his arms again and kisses her softly. “I think I’ll take your lead and change myself.”

Rey looks up at him with a small pout. “I don’t know about that, you look incredibly sexy in this suit.”

“Hmm, is that so?” he raises an eyebrow. 

“It is,” she confirms. “Though I suppose you’d look better out of it, so go change into something else. Or out of it entirely, I’m not picky.” 

When he comes back, he’s wearing boxer briefs and an undershirt and Rey slightly frowns. 

“You were expecting me to be naked, weren’t you?” he asks with a smirk. 

She nods and shrugs. “I was hoping.” 

“I thought we should talk a little more before continuing what we’d started before your assistant interrupted us earlier,” he tells her honestly. “It’s not that I don’t want to do _everything_ with you, but there’s so much we haven’t discussed.”

“No, no, you’re right. I understand,” Rey assures him. “We’ve really been making a mess of things before this, haven’t we?” 

Ben lets out a soft chuckle and sits down beside her on the couch. “Maybe a little bit, yeah.” 

“I’m really sorry for not talking things over with you in the past. I’ve never been good at relationships, I think that’s why I was okay with going along with the arrangement with Poe for so long.” Rey shifts her position, tucking her legs underneath her. “Then everything happened with you and instead of trying to make things work, I used every excuse I could find to run away.” 

“I can’t blame you there,” he admits. “I ran first and I didn’t give you the chance to explain. I’ve been hesitant about putting myself out there since everything with Bazine.” 

“The ex who left you for the guy who looks like your dad?” 

“Yep,” he laughed. “Although last I heard, they’re no longer together and he’s moved on to someone even younger.”

Rey reaches out and places her hand on his upper thigh, trailing her fingers along the smooth fabric of his briefs. 

“So, we try long-distance, and we visit each other, but then what?” she asks. 

“You mean, what happens when we want more than that?” 

Rey nods in response. “I mean, I assumed we’d eventually _not_ be long distance. So what then?” 

Ben hadn’t thought that far in advance if he were being honest with himself. 

“I didn’t plan on staying on the island forever. As much as I love my shop and my friends, I hoped to get back to the city and find another tech job. One without an egotistical asshole leading the company, preferably,” he explains. “I could find something in LA as easily as I did in Seattle, I suppose.” 

She looks at him with wide eyes. “You’d move to California for me?” 

“I think we should see how things go first, but I’m certainly open to the idea.”

“But, but, what about your store and Rose and Snap and Kaydel and everyone else?” 

“I’ve been planning to leave the store to Rose and Snap for a while,” he says with a shrug. “I’m sure we’d visit often. If I’m not mistaken, you’ve fallen in love with the cabin, right?” 

“Almost as much as I’ve fallen in love with you,” she confirms with a cheeky smile. 

He pauses to think for a moment. It’s not the first time that he’s considered what he wants to do next, but it’s the first time he’s had a reason to think it over more seriously. 

“Getting back into tech would allow me to find a position that allows me to work remotely. I’d be able to come with you when you shoot if you’d like, or we could spend your off time on the island or wherever we want,” he suggests. 

Rey gives him a slight frown. “I feel like you’re giving up so much for me, though, Ben.”

“Rey, sweetheart, you’re following your dream. I’m not. It would be ridiculous of me to expect you to give up projects so I could continue to run a shop that I started on a random whim of boredom,” he laughs. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s been fun and I wouldn’t have met Rose and Hux, and even Snap, if I’d never gone over to the island and decided to stay. It’s just not what I see myself doing for the rest of my life.” 

“But you’d be happy always following me around?” 

He pulls her in for a soft kiss. “The happiest.” 

  
  


They put their conversation on hold after that as she straddles his lap again, her tanned legs bracketing his hips as she presses her core against his rapidly hardening erection. His hands grip her waist, feeling the silky fabric of her robe beneath his fingers. He feels her smile against his lips as she reaches for the tie of her robe, pulling it loose and letting the garment flutter open to reveal her pert breasts. 

“Like what you see?” she asks suggestively as he pulls away from their kiss to take in her naked form. 

He answers by lowering his head to a nipple, swiping it lightly with his tongue. In an instant, her hands are grabbing for his shoulders as she arches her back and moans in pleasure. She grinds her cunt on his cock and he can feel her growing wetness through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs into her skin, showering each pointed tip with attention as he switches between her breasts until they are both reddened and glistening. “I’ve thought about you so many times, gotten off to the memories of your perfect little tits and tight pussy more than I can remember. God, I missed you so fucking much, sweetheart.” 

She shrugs the robe the rest of the way off leaving her naked in his lap and goes to lift the hem of his undershirt. 

“Off,” she demands playfully. “I’ve missed you too, Ben.” 

He complies, removing his shirt and tossing it over the back of the couch. Rey stands up so he can remove his boxer briefs next, his cock springing free from its confines to stand proudly as it juts from the thatch of dark curls at his groin. 

In an instant, she’s pulling him to his feet as she drops to her knees. Her hands go to his hips as her lips wrap firmly around the head, sucking it into her warm mouth. 

“Holy fuck,” he hisses in surprise. 

She pauses and grins up at him before returning to the task at hand. Her pink tongue darts out to swirl around the tip, licking up the bead of precum gathered there. 

“Mmm,” she moans as she takes as much of his cock in her mouth as she can. The vibrations from the sounds she makes surround his shaft with indescribable pleasure. 

His hand lightly cradles the back of her head as she works her lips up and down his length, running her tongue around the head, as she braces herself with one hand on his outer thigh and another grasping the base of his cock, working in tandem with her mouth. 

“Just like that, sweetheart, so good - so fucking good,” he babbles. 

As her actions intensify and increase he can feel the familiar pressure building at the base of his spine as his climax approaches. 

She must sense he’s close as the hand on his outer thigh drifts between his legs to fondle his balls, gently rolling them between her fingers. 

With a loud groan, he comes into her waiting mouth. 

As soon as his orgasm begins to subside, she pulls off his cock and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Ben reaches for her, gathering her into his arms as he collapses back into the couch. They lie there, tangled together in a mess of naked limbs for several minutes. 

He places light kisses across her forehead, cheeks, nose, ears - anywhere he can reach. 

“I need to taste you everywhere,” he murmurs. “Can I take you to bed?” 

She nods against his chest. 

With a squeal, he lifts her into his arms and carries her across the living area to the adjacent bedroom. Laying her out on the king-sized bed, he spreads her legs and lowers his head to her dripping core to taste the wetness gathered there. She’s sweet and musky, and he’s hit with the familiarity of her taste. 

“Please, Ben,” she begs as he teases her, moving between her clit and entrance with his tongue. 

He laughs softly and trails soft kisses to her inner thighs, then back to her labia and over her mound. She’s completely bare for him, the skin at her apex is smooth and wet from her arousal. 

“Patience, sweetheart,” he instructs as he tortures her, ignoring the spots she desperately wants him to focus on instead. 

Her hips buck up towards his mouth as she continues to beg for more. “I need your mouth on my clit, please Ben, please.” 

“You do, do you?” 

“Don’t be a tease,” she whines 

He chuckles again. “Oh but you love it when I am, don’t you? My good girl knows how to beg so prettily.” 

A strangled sound comes from her throat. “Please, please, please, Ben!” 

She’s writhing against the duvet that covers the bed as she pleads with him. 

Finally, he gives in, latching his mouth firmly around her clit and sucking hard. The noises she makes fill the room as her speech dissolves into unintelligible babble. Ben slides a single finger inside her waiting entrance, curling it ever so slightly to press against the spongy flesh there. 

“Come for me, sweetheart,” he instructs. 

He cleans her slowly with his tongue when she does, her legs convulsing around him as her orgasm hits. 

When they’ve had a few moments to recover, he slides off the bed and disappears into the living room. Returning moments later with a foil packet in hand, he approaches the bed and removes the condom before rolling it down his erect shaft. 

“You came prepared, I see,” Rey smirks. 

“I came hopeful,” he admits. 

Her smirk turns into a full-blown smile as she motions for him to join her on the bed. He wastes no time positioning himself over her and slipping the head of his cock between her folds. With a gentle nudge, he pushes inside, letting the familiar tight warmth of her core surround him. 

She groans loudly as he seats himself within her, his hips flush against hers. “Fuck, Ben, I forgot how big you were.” 

“You’re taking me so well, sweetheart. Your hot little cunt was made for me. So fucking snug.” 

He pumps into her steadily, snapping his hips against hers as he increases the pace of his movements. Her hands grasp at his arms as she matches his thrusts with her own. 

No coherent words pass between the two of them as they move together, reacquainting themselves with the familiar rhythm. 

It doesn’t take long for them to climax again. She goes first, with his release following shortly after hers. 

“You good?” he asks, holding her tightly in his arms. 

“Never better,” she replies. 

*

“How long now?” 

He answers without glancing up from his phone. “Two hours, nineteen minutes, give or take a few.” 

“That’s freakishly specific,” Rose snorts. “You’re tracking her flight, aren’t you?” 

Ben gives her a shy smirk and nods. “There’s an app for everything.” 

“Obviously, boomer.” 

Three weeks later, Rey is finished with her schedule of interviews and photo shoots and is on her way to Washington to spend a month at the cabin before she begins filming her next movie in Canada later that summer. Ben has found himself counting down the days, and now hours, until her arrival. 

Life has been hectic since returning from California. The press had gone wild after their red carpet kiss, and his quiet little life in Langley had been interrupted once again. After the first week things had settled down, but it wasn’t uncommon to have more visitors than usual to his shop who clearly weren’t there to peruse the merchandise they sold. 

“Hey, is Rey here yet?” Snap asks as he emerges from the back room with a box of comics to put on the shelves. 

“Two hours and twelve minutes!” Rose replies cheerfully. 

“Eleven minutes,” Ben mumbles. 

Snap glances between the two of them and shrugs. “Cool. So, do you think I can take that poster of her from her latest movie down and put it up at our place? I was going to have her sign it for me.” He motions to the life-sized poster of Rey in her Scavenger Girl outfit that they’d hung a couple of months earlier. 

Rose stifles a giggle as Ben groans. 

“If she agrees to sign it for you, then sure - have at it,” he agrees. 

  
  


Thirty minutes before she is due to arrive, Ben sneaks away from the store and hurries down the street to buy Rey the smoothie he’s been meaning to replace for over a year. The familiar sweet smell of the pink strawberry banana concoction makes him smile as he carefully returns to the shop and places it in the backroom fridge. 

The bell above the door jingles a short time later and Rose calls his name excitedly. 

Ben turns to find her standing in the doorway. The top half of her hair pulled away from her face into a small bun and she is wearing an obnoxiously large pair of sunglasses. Her smile is brilliant as she hurries across the room and into his waiting arms. 

“You’re here,” he breathes into her hair. 

“I’m here,” she confirms. “I’ve missed you.” 

Ben releases her enough to lean down and press a chaste kiss to her lips, mindful of the few nosy onlookers around them. “Not as much as I’ve missed you.” 

He leads her into the back room and pulls out a chair for her to sit at the table before grabbing her smoothie from the fridge. Her eyes light up in realization as he sets it down and she behinds to laugh. 

“I can’t believe you remembered,” she grins. 

“Well, I forgot to buy you a new one when we spent the weekend together, so I’d say this is well overdue,” he shrugs.

“Stay at least three feet away until I finish this one, deal?” she teases and takes a sip of her drink with a sigh. 

  
  


Before they leave that afternoon for the cabin, Snap approaches Rey with the giant poster of her from the wall and a sharpie in hand. 

“Ben said I could take this home if you agreed to sign it for me,” he grins sheepishly. “Considering I helped convince him to chase after you earlier this year, I’m kind of a hero.” 

Rey lets out a laugh that fills the entire store. “Oh, are you now?” 

Snap nods enthusiastically. “I told him he was a fucking ballsack for turning you down.” 

Ben slaps his hand against his forehead. How he hasn’t started getting regular headaches since meeting Snap is beyond him. 

Rey hums in approval and motions for Snap to roll the poster out across the counter before grabbing the sharpie. With a smirk, she scribbles a note and her signature with the thick black pen, intentionally obscuring the cleavage her character’s outfit shows. 

_Dear Snap,_

_Thank you for calling my boyfriend a fucking ballsack. Don’t tell your gaming friends._

_Rey Jackson_

The pout on Snap’s face when he reads her note and realizes where she’s placed it is priceless.

  
  


*

They sit on the back deck of the cabin later that evening, sipping wine, and watching the vibrant sunset over the water. It feels as if it’s been forever since she’s been there, and like she’s never left at the same time. Kylo lays happily at her feet, his head resting on his front paws as she occasionally reaches down to scratch behind his ears. 

“I haven’t had a month off since I moved from England,” Rey muses as she glances over at him. “I want to make our time together count.” 

“It will,” he assures her. “We can do whatever you want.” 

He’s already worked it out with Rose and Snap to work part-time while Rey is in town, taking over the opening morning shifts on his own, and freeing up his afternoon and evening hours to spend with her. 

“And if I wanted to do my boyfriend?” 

He smirks and polishes off his glass of wine. 

“I think that can be arranged.” 

  
  


He wakes up with her wrapped in his arms the next morning just after his alarm sounds. Kissing her gently, she stirs and mumbles his name. Leaving her to sleep, he hops out of bed and dresses before heading to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast. 

“Mmm morning,” she yawns as she enters the room a short while later, wrapped up in the same silky robe she’d worn in the hotel a few weeks earlier. 

He hands her a mug of coffee and she smiles appreciatively in return. 

“Did you sleep alright?” he asks. 

“After you completely wore me out last night? Of course,” she replies, taking a small sip of the hot beverage. “What time do you leave?” 

Ben looks at the watch on his left wrist. “About fifteen minutes. Are you sure you’ll be okay here?” 

Rey rolls her eyes and motions with her head towards Kylo who is lounging on the floor in the entryway. “Kylo and I will be more than fine.” 

“He’ll love you forever if you take him down to the beach,” Ben suggests. 

“It’s already on the agenda,” she replies. 

Rey kisses him softly and he can taste the hint of coffee on her lips. His arms wrap around her waist and he pulls her closer, pressing his groin against her center with a moan. 

“Wish I didn’t have to go,” he murmurs between kisses. 

Her hands thread through his hair. “The sooner you leave, the sooner you can return,” she reminds him. 

He pulls away reluctantly with a nod. “I should go and finish getting ready then.” 

He watches in the rearview mirror of his car as Rey and Kylo stand on the front porch of the cabin. She’s here for now, and even when she can’t be with him physically, they’re _together,_ and they’re going to make this work. 

Something catches his eye and he glances down to see the empty smoothie cup from yesterday, the bright green straw standing out in contrast from the all-black interior of his Volvo. 

To think something as simple as a blended mix of fruit and ice could have changed so much. 

He pulls into a spot on the street nearby the front of the store and pulls his phone from his pocket. 

_Ben: Would you like another smoothie after work?_

She replies a few moments later as he’s unlocking the shop. 

**Rey: Yes, please!**

_Ben: Strawberry Banana?_

**Rey: How about you pick this time? Surprise me!**

_Ben: I can do that._

_Ben: See you after work, sweetheart._

**Rey: I’ll be waiting. I love you.**

_Ben: I love you too._

He brings her home two smoothies that afternoon: a tropical blend he thinks she’ll enjoy, and the strawberry banana he knows she already loves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to follow! 
> 
> A little glimpse into the future. Two of our side characters get married, but it might not be who you expect. New additions are added and changes are made. Love (and life) in Langley have never been better. 
> 
> Coming soon! 
> 
> If weddings and babies and pregnancy-related fluff aren’t your things, you are more than welcome to end here knowing that they live happily ever after ❤️


	8. The Meaning Of My Life Is She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end! 
> 
> I wrote this as a mix of present and past events (the flashbacks are in italics and under dated titles, so hopefully it isn't too confusing that I switch tenses a bit!) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading along, I truly appreciate all of your support!
> 
> I put a tiny summary at the end for those who want to know how it ends but don't care to read wedding, pregnancy, and baby stuff.

**4 Years Later**

  
  


Sunlight dapples the paved road with bright spots as it filters through the towering trees that line the route to the cabin. Ben drives just under the speed limit with Rey’s favorite music playing softly on the radio as they pass the familiar scenery. 

His wife sits in the passenger seat beside him with her head against the side of the car, eyes closed, as she breathes slowly. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, taking his free hand and placing it on her thigh. “We have a few minutes left, and then you won’t need to ride in a moving vehicle for a week if you don’t want to.” 

Rey doesn’t open her eyes but he sees her mouth quirk into a small smile as she nods. 

“I’m better now that I’m off the boat,” she assures him, squeezing his hand. 

They’ve been traveling by plane, car, and ferry since early that morning. Rey, who normally doesn’t suffer from motion sickness, has already been hit with multiple occurrences of it during their trip; an unwelcome side effect from her current condition. 

  
  


Leia stands on the front porch as they enter the familiar driveway, waving cheerfully as they come into view. Ben pulls their rental car up alongside the row of already parked vehicles and turns off the ignition. 

“Do you need a moment?” he looks over to where Rey is still sitting with her eyes tightly closed. 

She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. 

“It passed,” she sighs. “I’m going inside for some water and then I think I’ll take a walk and get some fresh air.” 

Excited whines and whimpers sound from the back of the small SUV as Kylo paws excitedly at the side of his crate, eager to get out and run around the property. 

Ben lets out a laugh. “You go ahead, I know my mother is dying to see you,” he explains. “Did you want to take Kylo down to the beach?” 

“You read my mind.” She leans across the console and places a kiss on his nose before turning and opening her door. 

  
  


He frees Kylo from his kennel in the trunk and leads him towards the entrance of the house to find Leia and Rey standing on the porch. His mother is chatting excitedly as her hands cradle the obvious swell of his wife’s stomach. 

In three months he’ll be a father. 

“She’s going to be an active one,” he hears Leia exclaim. “Does she keep you up at night?” 

“Sometimes,” Rey admits. 

They’re expecting a daughter, and he’s certain she’ll be wrapped around his finger from the moment she’s born. He dreams of dark curls and hazel eyes with freckles across her nose and Rey’s brilliant smile. They are still debating on her name and a few ideas have made a shortlist, but Rey insists on meeting her first before a final decision is made. 

  
  


“Welcome home, Benjamin,” Leia whispers as she pulls him into a hug. “I'm so glad you two could be here.”

He returns her embrace and gives her a smirk. “As if Kaydel would let us miss her wedding, we’re half of the bridal party!” 

“I still can’t believe that my best friend is marrying your little sister,” Rey grins. 

It surprised absolutely no one when Kaydel’s relationship with Snap fizzled out the summer after they had started dating. The fact that it had lasted for nearly seven months was a shock to most who knew the two of them. 

That following Thanksgiving, Kaydel announced that she invited a date to join them for dinner. No one expected the mysterious guest who arrived just before the meal was served.

**November 2020**

_“Rey! Your PA is here, dear! I didn’t realize she was coming but no worries we always have room for more.” Leia announced as she came into the living room with the young woman trailing close behind her._

_Rey glanced at Jess with a curious expression. “Is everything okay?”_

_As far as they knew, Jess was spending Thanksgiving in California with her friends and family there._

_“I’m actually here because of -”_

_“She’s here with me!” Kaydel jumped up and ran to embrace the other girl, giving her a firm kiss on the lips before turning to face the room with a triumphant smile on her face. “Surprise!”_

_“Wait! You two are together?!” Rey’s expression went from shocked to thrilled. “How? When?!"_

_“We never stopped talking after she emailed me earlier this year to try and get you two back together. Emails became texts and phone calls and it just sort of happened,” Jess replied with a shrug and a shy grin._

_“I fell in love with her,” Kaydel explained. “We wanted to surprise everyone.”_

_A murmur of excitement had gone around the room after that as everyone wanted to know more details and congratulate the new couple._

  
  


**

  
  


They walk inside to find the cabin calm and quiet. The sounds of faint music playing and muffled chatter filter in from the back deck.

“I just finished putting out the food for dinner, it’s buffet style so help yourself!” Leia explains. 

Ben turns to Rey and looks at her knowingly. “Did you want to eat before we take a walk?” 

“I could probably use some food first,” she agrees. “Besides, we’ll never make it past the crowds without being mobbed.” 

“Good point, shall we?” 

She takes his outstretched hand and they walk through the living room and beyond the open French doors that lead to the back deck. 

“You’re here!” Kaydel immediately jumps to her feet and engulfs them both in a giant hug. “Oh my god, you’re here, you’re _finally_ here oh I am so happy!” 

They pull apart and Rey gives her a smirk. “Kay, you and Jess live less than an hour from us in California, we had you over for lunch last week.” 

“I know but it’s still exciting to see you _here_ and for my wedding and _oh my god_ I can’t believe this is happening.” 

“Me either,” Rey agrees. “Are you ready?” 

“I think so. Leia has helped so much and you know everything she plans is flawless.” Kaydel motions to Rey’s stomach. “How is my niece doing today?” 

“Still as energetic as her Aunt Kaydel,” Ben responds dryly. 

Kaydel rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. “I’m taking that as a compliment, big brother.” 

  
  


They join the rest of the group sitting on the deck after filling their plates with grilled salmon, rice pilaf, various cold salads, and freshly baked rolls. Ben looks around and smiles softly at his group of friends and family. He misses living on the island, but he loves the life he has with Rey in California too.   
  


**January 2021**

_Ben walked excitedly through LAX, his leather carry-on bag slung over one shoulder as he gripped a water bottle and book in one hand. The familiar walk from the gate to the baggage claim had become all too familiar over the past several months as he made the trip to visit Rey._

_This time he was staying for good._

_They’d dated long distance for six months until he had decided he wanted to be closer. Rose and Snap admitted that they had already been expecting his news when he’d announced that he was leaving the shop in their capable hands and moving to California. He’d stayed long enough to help them hire two new employees, BeeBee and Artoo, who had also moved into his old house along with Snap._

_He wasn’t sure what he would do for work yet, but he had already submitted his resume to several technology companies based out of LA and was confident something would come along soon._

_Due to the press, Rey wouldn’t be meeting him at the airport, so he was more than anxious to grab his checked luggage and catch an Uber to her house. The house she had recently purchased and moved to in the sunny town of Pasadena._

_He arrived after an hour and a half of traffic to find her waiting at the front door._

_“You made it!” She greeted him with a tight hug and a soft kiss. “Welcome home, my love.”_

  
  


**

  
  


After they finish their meal, Rey tugs at his sleeve and motions with her head towards the water below them. 

“Want to take that walk now?” she asks. 

He nods in response and they excuse themselves from the table, calling for Kylo to follow, and set off across the expansive lawn towards the dirt path that leads to the beach. 

Ben helps Rey navigate the uneven trail until they reach the bottom. Her balance is off from the extra weight in her stomach and despite her firm grip on his arm, she nearly stumbles a few times on their hike down to the water. 

When they are safely at the bottom he leads her to their log and helps her sit before kneeling to remove her sandals, smiling as she immediately buries her toes in the sand. 

“Better?” he asks, watching as she tosses her head back with a content smile. 

“The best. I want to stay here forever,” she sighs. “Thank goodness Kaydel and Jess didn’t plan a July wedding, one more month and I might not have been able to make the trip down here.” 

Ben sits beside her and shrugs. “I would’ve carried you.” 

Rey leans her head on his shoulder and laughs. “And you would probably throw your back out during the attempt.” 

They sit in silence for a while, snuggling together as they watch the waves rolling into the shore. It’s calm and peaceful as the sky takes on the warm golden hue of the impending sunset. In the distance, the excited laughter of their friends and family drifts down from the cabin above them. 

Kylo runs around excitedly chasing the receding water, rolling in the wet sand as he familiarizes himself with the beach. Jumping and barking happily as Ben throws a stick for him to catch. 

“This time next year we’ll be making sure our daughter doesn’t try to eat sand,” Ben chuckles. 

Rey laughs in response. “I can’t wait to bring her here. Do you think we can spend the entire summer on the island?” 

“Still thinking about taking next year off?” he asks. 

It has been a topic of conversation ever since they had learned she was pregnant. He has been working for a small tech company start-up in LA that mostly allows him to work from home or remotely when he travels to visit Rey or when they spend time on the island. He’s left it up to her to decide if she wants to continue working shortly after the baby is born or take time off. Wherever she chooses, he knows he’ll support her. 

“I think it’s best,” she shrugs. “You would be amazing at taking care of her if I were to shoot another movie next year, but I don’t want to miss a moment.” 

He nods in understanding before pulling her close to his side and placing his large hand over her stomach. The soft flutters of movement rolling gently underneath his palm. 

*

Two days later and the cabin is buzzing with activity on the morning of the wedding. Ben watches in amusement as his mother and Kaydel run around ensuring that the last minute details are in place. Kaydel had asked him to be her Man of Honor months earlier and stand alongside her with Jannah as her other attendant. 

Rey is over at the Langley Inn getting ready with Jess and her sister, the other bridesmaid. He’s looking forward to seeing her walk down the aisle again as she did on a similar day nearly two years earlier. 

He had asked Rey to marry him on Christmas Eve, just over a year and a half after they officially became a couple and nearly a year after he’d moved to live with her in California. Their wedding was at the cabin that following September, at the end of summer, with a small crowd of their closest family and friends. 

  
  
**September 2022**

_The swell of music from the string quartet to his left filled the air as Rey emerged from the cabin and made her way to the aisle. Finn and Poe stood proudly on either side of her, the dual escort had been his idea when she had struggled to decide who to ask to walk her down the aisle. Ben had gotten to know both men well over the past two years and they had become good friends._

_“You look gorgeous,” he told her as soon as she stood beside him. Her lace and organza dress with the delicate straps and a simple ribbon at the waist floated around her like a cloud._

_“You don’t look half bad yourself,” she replied._

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you more.”_

_After the officiate pronounced them husband and wife, Ben led her down to the beach and danced with her in the golden haze of sunset to "She" by Elvis Costello playing on his phone. Just the two of them, in the spot they’d always call their own._

  
  


**

“I _promise_ that I’m mostly over the excitement of this, but the fact that I’m getting married in the same spot as Rey Jackson is amazing!” Kaydel exclaims as she walks into the living room, hair and makeup in place, and still wearing a robe. She chats excitedly with Jannah as they make their way to the kitchen. 

Ben has had his suit on for an hour and is desperately trying to avoid the chaos around him while he waits for Rey to return. 

“Need some company?” His father appears with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. 

“You or the whiskey?” Ben asks. 

“Me, obviously. Get your own drink.” Han teases in response as he pours two glasses before handing one over to him. 

  
  


They sit in silence, slowly sipping their whiskey. Kylo wanders into the room and sniffs at Han before sitting back on his hind legs and looking at him expectantly. 

“He’s wondering where Chewie is,” Ben laughs. 

Han reaches down and scratches Kylo on the head. “Hiding somewhere I’m sure. He can’t outrun you anymore,” he tells the dog before looking back at Ben. “It’s a damn miracle that enormous pile of fluff is still with us. At this point, I’m almost convinced he’ll outlive me.” 

“Do you and mom even know how old he is?” 

“Not a clue,” Han shakes his head. “He’s a good companion though.” 

Ben smiles and looks at Kylo. “I know the feeling.” 

“How are you feeling now that Rey is getting closer to the delivery?” 

“Excited mostly. Nervous. I’m worried I’ll fuck a lot of things up.” 

  
  


**January 2024**

_“Ben? Can you come here a minute?” Rey called for him._

_Setting his book down, he slid out of bed and wandered into the adjacent bathroom where his wife stood with an enormous smile on her face._

_“Should I be concerned?” he questioned._

_Rey broke out into nervous laughter and shook her head frantically. She looked at him with tears in her eyes as she bit her lip and continued to smile. Slowly, she produced a white stick from the pocket of her robe, turning it so the small window faced him._

_Leaning forward to read the text printed there, he looked up at her with wide eyes._

**_Pregnant._ **

_That one simple, life-changing, joy-inducing, absolutely terrifying word._

_“You’re pregnant?” he whispered._

_She nodded in response and the tears that had gathered in her eyes were now trailing down her cheeks._

_“I am.”_

_He lifted her into his arms and spun her around in a circle. They had agreed to start trying that past summer and each month that had gone by without a positive result had been hard. Especially around the holidays when Rose and Armie had given birth to their first child._

_It was their turn to become a family and he couldn’t wait._

  
  


**

  
  


Han’s laughter brought him back to the future. 

“Kid, you’re going to fuck a lot of things up, hell knows I did. But I think you’re going to be a pretty damn amazing father. I’m proud of you, son.” 

  
  


*

  
  


Ben stands at the front of the aisle after escorting his mother to her spot in the front row and watches as Jessika’s brother escorts her mother to her seat on the other side. As the music changes to a different tune, the rest of the attendants enter. First Jessika’s sister takes her place on the other side of the officiant, then Jannah who stands beside him, and finally _his_ Rey. She’s glowing in her champagne dress that falls gracefully over her stomach, a small bouquet of pale pink roses in her hand. 

Jessika and Kaydel follow one after the other - Jessika with her dad, then Kaydel on Han’s arm who looks every bit the proud father of the bride. Ben dutifully holds Kaydel’s flowers as he watches her recite her vows and exchange rings with Jess. The two of them grinning and blushing and giggling throughout the ceremony. Several times he catches Rey’s attention and smiles softly at her, watching as she gently dabs away tears. 

As the ceremony ends, the happy couple kisses to the cheers of family and friends. Ben escorts Rey down the aisle after the brides, with Jannah and Jessika’s sister close behind them.

The reception immediately follows and Kaydel assures everyone that they will be partying well into the early hours of the morning.

  
  


“Do you want to hold your godson?” Ben turns to see Rose standing next to him with a dark-haired baby on her hip. “You need more practice.” 

He smiles and takes Oliver into his arms, holding the nearly six-month-old upright against his shoulder. The little boy babbles excitedly at the sudden change in perspective. 

“He’s a lot bigger since our last visit.” 

“They grow fast,” Rose sighs. 

Ben chuckles and bounces softly on the balls of his feet as he pats Oliver on the back. “So I’ve heard.” 

Rey approaches them and offers a finger for Oliver to grasp with his chubby hand before tucking herself under Ben’s free arm. 

“You look good with a baby,” she tells him. 

“You saw me hold him at Easter,” Ben replies, referring to the last time they’d visited the island. 

She smirks at him. “I know, but you still look good with one.” 

“I can’t wait to see you two as parents. I just wish you lived closer.” Rose sighs. 

“We’re hoping to visit more often with Rey taking the next year off.” 

“Oh, I hope so! Since you and Kaydel moved to California, it’s not the same around here.” 

Oliver begins to fuss at that moment and despite Ben’s gentle attempts to calm him down, the little boy is having none of it. Rose takes her son into her arms and disappears into the backroom to soothe him away from the crowds. 

Ben looks around at the various people gathered in the room. Among them are all of his favorite people: his parents, his Uncle Luke, and his Uncle Lando. Maz, Amilyn, Hux, Jannah, Snap, and several other familiar faces from the island. Kaydel and Jess are chatting happily with members of Jess’s family along with Finn and Poe, but the most important of all is the woman by his side. His beautiful Rey, and the daughter he can’t wait to meet. 

He had never expected to find love in Langley, but somehow it had found him and he couldn’t help but think that his life was pretty close to perfect. 

  
  
  


*

  
  


**IT’S A GIRL FOR REY JACKSON AND BEN SOLO!**

_September 19, 2024_

Isla Kaydel Solo was born yesterday evening at 8:22 in a Los Angeles area hospital weighing 6lbs, 10oz. and measuring just over 20” long according to Ms. Johnson’s long time friend and PA, Jessika Pava-Konnix. 

The couple shared a picture on Rey’s social media accounts of their little girl’s adorable feet surrounded by a pink blanket with a quote that read: _“We are over the moon to meet our daughter, she’s everything we could have hoped for and more. Mom and baby are happy and healthy and we ask for your privacy as we adjust to life as a family of three. Thank you.”_

The actress has stated that she will be taking the following year off from filming to stay at home with her daughter but plans to return to the big screen in the future. 

We wish the new family all the best. 

  
  
  


**The End**

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaydel and Jess end up together and the present sections of this chapter focus on their wedding. Ben thinks back over the past four years as his relationship with Rey grows and they become a family of their own.
> 
> (I also make no apologies for shamelessly throwing the title of this fic into the last chapter 🤗)
> 
> If I have time & get a little plot bunny, I may slip in a bonus chapter around the holidays (or write a separate one shot) with Ben, Rey, and their family and friends at the cabin. I’m not sure that I’m ready to be done with this little world just yet 😉


End file.
